<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Уйти нельзя остаться by Femeda (Marafel), Marafel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084093">Уйти нельзя остаться</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Femeda'>Femeda (Marafel)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel'>Marafel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental travel, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Erza a Medical Ninja, F/M, Fish out of Water, Fix-It, Friendship, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Out of Body Experiences, POV Third Person, Parallel Universes, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Trapped in another world, alternative akatsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Femeda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она должна была умереть ещё тогда, на вершине Системы В, став жертвой тёмному магу. Но волей фейри, богов, ками она возродилась в другом мире. Мире, где война не заканчивалась никогда, а её умение сражаться никого не удивляет. Она приняла правила новой жизни, стала одной из сильнейших куноичи, но не забыла своё прошлое. Услышанная краем уха легенда о проходе между мирами оставалась единственной целью Эрзы Скарлетт, её надеждой. Пока на горизонте не появился <strong>он</strong>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erza Scarlet/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Erza Scarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Жертва</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не верилось, что Райская Башня, нет, Система В выдержала прямой удар Эфириона, секретного оружия Совета. Выдержала и поглотила всю магическую мощь, явив миру свою настоящую, уродливую натуру. Джерар, находящийся в самом настоящем экстазе, с безумной улыбкой пояснял свой гениальный план. Его исхудалое лицо сильно изменилось, черты лица приобрели хищный, звериный вид. Видеть друга детства <em>таким</em> было больно. Эрза прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь на голосе.</p><p>— Зигрейн — это я, а я — это он. Ближе близнецов, высшее заклинание… Эфирное тело!</p><p>Будто и не изменилось ничего. Они — маленькие дети, вздумавшие сбежать из ненавистной тюрьмы. Джерар — лидер, и Эрза — волшебница. С таким же воодушевлением и азартом друг детства предлагал варианты побега, которые всегда заканчивались мечтой о долгой и счастливой жизнью. Симон, Милианна, Сю, Волли отправлялись путешествовать, искали своих родственников, а они оставались жить вместе в прибрежной деревушке. Не прошло бы и дня, когда Эрза не вспоминала бы своих названных братьев и сестер. Но после знакомства с Зигрейном, идеальной копией своего брата-близнеца, Скарлетт постаралась забыть свою давнюю мечту.</p><p>— Мы воскресим Зерефа, — торжественно закончил Джерар и вопросительно посмотрел на раненую волшебницу, будто ожидал увидеть одобрение.</p><p>Так было всегда. Поодиночке они были пугающе сильны своим духом, верой и непоколебимостью, но вместе тандем Фернандес-Скарлетт превосходил все возможные границы. Для них не существовало преград… вместе. Десять лет несколько разрушили их связь, но Эрза всё ещё чувствовала в Джераре неуверенность. Он сомневался в своём плане, хотя показывал совсем обратное. И его пауза была не попыткой перевести дыхание, а ожиданием её реакции. Фейри тебя подери, Фернандес, совсем не изменился!</p><p>— Зереф был сильнейшим темным магом, — осторожно заметила Скарлетт. — Чтобы вернуть его к жизни, необходима равноценная жертва. Чужая жизнь. Жизнь такого же сильного мага.</p><p>— Твоя жизнь, — еле слышно прошептал Джерар, склонив голову. Ей показалось, что на пол упала слеза.</p><p>— Это действительно так важно для тебя? — недрогнувшим голосом спросила Эрза, напоминая себе бесчувственное дерево. Прежняя она жизнь отдала бы, чтобы помочь близким. А Джерар, как бы сильно не изменился внешне, остался прежним мальчишкой, что легко раздавал малознакомым людям фамилии. <em>Потому что твои волосы алые.</em> Потому что только Фернандес мог быть таким… таким… Джераром. И Эрза не могла…</p><p>— Да.</p><p>…отказать ему.</p><p>— Я согласна. Согласна стать жертвой твоего дурацкого Зерефа, — сказала Эрза, отзывая назад своё оружие. — Согласна отдать всё, ради тебя.</p><p>Джерар явно не ожидал таких действий, а потому насторожился, учуяв подвох. Эта Эрза словно вернулась из прошлого, снова став его другом… возлюбленной. Невозможно! Десять лет бесповоротно изменили Скарлетт, исказив её сущность, которую так сильно любил Фернандес, на которую заглядывался Симон.</p><p>— Только оставь моих друзей живыми.</p><p><em>Такой</em> Эрзе он не мог отказать.</p><p>— Обещаю.</p><p>— И стань прежним, — голос несгибаемой Титании дрогнул, выпуская маленькую девочку, которая ждала и верила в своего друга. — Джерар…</p><p>Он не ответил. А когда Эрза стиснула худое тело в объятиях, не отверг её. Женское плечо покрылось влагой, а мужская спина дрожала.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Ты стал великим волшебником.</p><p>Джерар активировал один из сильнейших барьеров, закрыв верхнюю площадку от посторонних. Этот час он не собирался делить ни с кем. Эта Эрза навеки останется в его памяти, станет его персональным проклятием, напоминанием об ошибках. Черт возьми! Фернандес с радостью отпустил бы подругу, ушёл бы вместе с ней куда угодно, но не мог. Долг. Зереф. Ритуал. И мысли о любимой уже не кажутся правильными. А она, словно видя насквозь его гнилую душу и метания, нежно улыбается, подбадривая.</p><p>— Ты всегда была сильнее… чище… лучше.</p><p>— Равнялась на тебя, Джерар. Равнялась на тебя.</p><p>Они сидели на кристальном полу, наблюдая за бушующим морем свысока. Где-то там, внизу, качалась лодка с Нацу, Симоном и другими. Эрза прислонилась к плечу, чувствуя, как улетучиваются её тревоги. Несмотря на принятое решение, она ничуть не волновалась, чувствуя странное умиротворение. Наконец она сделала правильный выбор. Выбор, который надо было принять ещё десять лет назад. У неё были бы годы, проведенные с названными братьями и сестрой, годы вместе с Джераром. Он не безумец, непонятый, потерявшийся во мраке. И если для его спасения придётся стать жертвой, Эрза пойдет на алтарь. Только бы Джерар остался таким понимающим, не утонул в своём безумии окончательно.</p><p>Оговоренный ранее час пролетает слишком быстро, Джерар чувствует обжигающий жар в груди, сердце колотится так сильно, что напрягается даже Скарлетт. Услышала? Нет, просто не отводит взгляда, запоминая родные черты лица. Титания, сильнейшая волшебница сильнейшей гильдии, не собиралась скрывать свои чувства, отчего волшебник чувствовал себя последним подонком. Эрза не собирается сражаться, не думает о побеге… Джерар же отчаянно ищет лазейку в ловушке, которую создал своими собственными руками.</p><p>— Дом у моря, — тихий голос девушки сейчас казался громче драконьего рёва. Джерар вздрогнул, как от удара, и вопросительно посмотрел на неё. — В другой реальности… мы бы могли… жить вместе. Ты и я. В доме у моря, где нас никто бы ни нашел. Помнишь?</p><p>— Помню, — счастливо улыбнулся Джерар, который за последний час чувствовал себя более живым, чем за последние десять лет. — Ты и я.</p><p>— Наша счастливая история, — так же беззаботно улыбнулась Эрза, словно и не она станет жертвой тёмному магу. Скарлетт крепче сжала чужую ладонь, горячую как огонь.</p><p>— Эрза, — негромко окликнул волшебницу Фернандес. — Мне правда жаль, что всё так обернулось. Если бы я мог поступить иначе…</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Невидимый кукловод ведёт свою собственную игру, где и Джерар, и Эрза, и прочие пленники Райской твердыни всего лишь марионетки. Жалкие куклы, не способные обрести свободу. Фернандес оказался на редкость упорным, почти сумел вырваться из-под контроля тёмной волшебницы. Но так даже лучше. Увидев настоящую личность своего друга, Скарлетт не стала бунтовать, даже согласилась с их планом. Хорошо, лишние сражения ни к чему… А об Титании ходят далеко не самые приятные слухи. Ни к чему будить спящего монстра, когда можно обойтись малыми жертвами. Верно, Джерар? Прошедший час — пустяк, а жалкие куклы будут упиваться им вечность.</p><p>Прикованная к жертвенному алтарю Эрза и правда не сожалеет. Куда только делась яростная Титания, стоящая на страже добра и справедливости? Джерар старается выглядить равнодушным, но Уртир видит его страдания, упивается душевной болью. Не торопит, искренне наслаждаясь развернувшейся драмой.</p><p>Заклинание активировано. Система В, поглотившая ранее силу Эфириона, ходит ходуном, впитывая магическую силу Титании. Та в ответ только крепче стискивает зубы, не желая показаться слабой. Сама выбрала этот путь, сама и пройдёт до конца. Уртир шокирована чужой силой, которая не отступает по мощи Эфириону, даже превосходит. Тело волшебницы покрывается потом, путы удерживают обмякшую девушку. Искусственный глаз, напитанный магией, исчезает, а вслед за ним меркнет весь мир. Последнее, что видит Эрза перед тем, как позорно отрубиться, это виноватое лицо Джерара.</p><p>Фернандес спешно завершает ритуал, обменяв душу своей любимой на давно умершего мага. Тело Титании погружается в кристалл, став чистой магической силой. Она отдаляется всё дальше и дальше, пока не исчезнет окончательно, оставив волшебника одного.</p><p>Уртир наблюдает за ними издалека, пытается выглядеть бесчувственным куском льда. Но когда Джерар беззвучно кричит, плачет, как младенец, она придерживает свой острый язычок. Глупая жертва Эрзы тронула и её.</p><p>«Будь счастлива», — думает Джерар.</p><p>Уртир желает Королеве Фей того же.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Уговор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я верну жизнь твоим товарищам, Наруто. Доверюсь тебе, ученик Джирайи.</p><p>— Я не подведу, даттебаё!</p><p>Слушая проникновенный диалог двух избранных, Конан не смогла сдержаться. Она понимала, что путь, выбранный другом, почти братом, верен, но глупое сердце не желало слушать доводы холодного рассудка. Потеря Яхико была слишком болезненной, за жизнь Нагато куноичи цеплялась намного сильнее.</p><p>— Нагато! Твое тело ослаблено, жертв слишком много. Даже если получится, то ты умрёшь и… — голос Ангела Дождя сорвался, выдав девичью натуру.</p><p>— Это мой выбор, Конан. Страна Дождя теперь в твоих руках, — проникновенно просипел Нагато. Из-за сорванных связок пафосный момент был нарушен, но и куноичи, и джинчуурики прониклись важностью момента.</p><p>— А что ты скажешь насчёт <i>неё</i>? — спросила Конан, как никогда жалея о плачевном состоянии названного брата. Будь он здоров, леди Ангел выбила бы пессимистичную дурь. Умереть он видите ли вздумал, искупить свои грехи… А как же их дело? Дело, которому ученики Джирайи отдали свои лучшие годы, в котором принял участие даже Яхико! Об этом он подумал?</p><p>В гневном взгляде куноичи что-то отразилось, раз Нагато резко стушевался. Кашляя, хрипя и замолкая, он поведал Наруто историю о маленькой девочке, которая была одной из первых членов Акацки, когда организация просто стремилась к миру для своей деревни. Но во время одного из заданий девочка серьёзно пострадала, попав под действие ментальной техники. Прошло десять лет, но она всё ещё жива, пусть и находится в не лучшей форме. Из комы её пытался вывести ещё Яхико, но толкового ирьёнина найти было сложно, а невозможность показывать уязвимое место лидеров Акацки постороннему и вовсе сводила задачу к рангу невыполнимых. Нагато и Конан всё равно не теряли надежды, что подросшая девочка очнется. И раз зашло дело об общем воскрешении, то…</p><p>— Цунаде Сенджу — сильнейший ирьёнин со времен клановых войн, — решительно вела торг куноичи, стоило её товарищу снова закашляться. — Если кто и в силах спасти Эрзу, то только она.</p><p>— Мои риннеган бессилен, но и знания лечебных техник недоступны. А Эрза-чан не простая куноичи, она наследница истинной воли Акацки. И… моя родственница, — признался Нагато.</p><p>— Родственница? — удивился Наруто, гадая, как же выглядит загадочная Эрза-чан.</p><p>— Как и Нагато, Эрза принадлежит клану Узумаки, — выдала новую информацию Конан. — Мощная жизненная сила, алые волосы, талант к фуиндзюцу, в будущем долголетие. Нет никаких сомнений.</p><p>— Постойте, неужели Узумаки — это не просто фамилия моей матери, это клан? — ещё больше поразился джинчуурики, который из перечисленного куноичи обладал лишь высокой гиперактивностью.</p><p>— Мы узнали об этом слишком поздно, — сокрушенно сказала Конан. — Мы с Нагато удвоили усилия, но сделать ничего не смогли. Эрза так ничего и не узнала о своём клане, но вся доступная информация, которую собрали Акацки за прошедшие года, ждёт её. И ты, Наруто, передашь ей нужные свитки.</p><p>— Если наш план осуществится… Конан придётся несладко… Забота об Эрзе станет слабостью, которую мы не можем себе… позволить. Акацки уже не та организация, которую мы создали. Её цели, методы выполнения, шиноби изменились. После моей смерти Конан назовут предательницей, начнется охота.</p><p>— Твои товарищи вернутся к жизни. А ты, Узумаки Наруто, исполнишь пророчество и спасешь этот безумный мир, позаботишься о жизни Эрзы, найдешь способ освободить её разум, — подвела итог Конан.</p><p>— Я выдержу всю людскую ненависть, даттебаё! — пообещал Наруто, не отрывая взгляда от изнеможденного лидера Акацки. Кто мог представить, что они — родственники, выходцы из одного клана? Хотелось о многом спросить, но чувствовалось, что время поджимает. — И ты не оплошай, дядюшка Нагато.</p><p>Конан опешила от непосредственности шиноби Конохи, а Нагато широко улыбнулся, чего не делал очень давно.</p><p>— Приступим, племянничек! <i>Гедо: Ринне Тенсей но Дзюцу!</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Передышка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тело двигалось неохотно, будто последние несколько дней она совсем не шевелилась. Перед глазами расползалась какая-то муть, стоило сосредоточиться, чтобы увеличить четкость, как сразу заболели виски. Эрза попыталась привстать, но лишь привлекла к себе внимание. Её пробуждение было замечено незнакомкой в белом халате. Целительница? Та подошла к кровати, оказавшись симпатичной девушкой с необычными розовыми волосами. Яркий цвет выделялся в серой обстановке. Эрза же почувствовала странное облегчение. Розовые цвета ассоциировались с Нацу, огнем, гильдией. Раз так, то она в безопасности. Но как так получилось? Разве Джерар не завершил ритуал?</p><p>— Меня зовут Сакура, — тем временем мягко представилась подошедшая девушка. — Скажи, ты что-то помнишь?</p><p>Эрза мотнула головой из стороны в сторону. Подставлять Джерара, рассказав об ритуале, своей роли в воскрешении Зерефа, не хотелось. Вдруг Сакура донесет в Совет? У гильдии немало проблем, ни к чему добавлять ещё и личные метания Скарлетт. Так что, нет, ничего не помнит.</p><p>— Ты находишься в Конохе, деревне шиноби из Страны Огня. Несколько дней назад тебя, запечатанную в свитке, принёс Узумаки Наруто. Ты была в коме… очень долго. Причин и точных сроков я не знаю, лучше спроси у Цунаде-сама. Она тебя вылечила, но ещё сутки ты не приходила в себя. Теперь ты очнулась, всё хорошо, — Сакура и правда так считала, это было видно хорошо. — Как себя чувствуешь? Не стесняйся говорить, я тоже ирьёнин и могу помочь.</p><p>— Ирьёнин? Коноха? — ухватилась за незнакомые названия Эрза, чувствуя легкую головную боль и жажду.</p><p>— Я владею медицинскими техниками на уровне A-ранга, если не выше, — гордо похвасталась Сакура. — Коноха, Скрытая в Листве деревня… Не помнишь?</p><p>— Нет, но мне хочется пить, — призналась Эрза, заинтересованно посматривая на ирьёнина. Целительская магия считалась давно утерянной, а малютка Венди только подбиралась к В-рангу, выезжая на драконьей мощи. Сакура оказалась специалистом именно в целительстве, а потому не могла не вызвать у Скарлетт уважение. Девушка совсем не напоминала ворчливую Полюшку, и это радовало, одновременно вызывая грусть.</p><p>Она протянула Эрзе стакан с чистой водой, который волшебница выпила залпом. Та же участь последоватала и второй стакан, и третий. Тогда жажда поутихла, а жизнь заиграла новыми цветами. Головная боль тоже прошла. Скарлетт провела рукой по лицу, чувствуя мягкие волосы. Челка прикрывала правый глаз, а потому оценить зрение было сложно.</p><p>— Отдыхай и восстанавливай силы, как почувствуешь себя достаточно окрепшей — зови, — сказала напоследок Сакура, перед тем как уйти. — Цунаде-сама очень хотела поговорить с тобой, и Наруто извелся, переживал.</p><p>Эрза рассеяно кивнула, проводив ирьенина расплывающимся взглядом. Что-то было не так.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>С момента пробуждения Эрза видела Сакуру ещё пять раз. Харуно всё больше напоминала зомби, совсем забросив внешний вид. Синяки под глазами стремительно росли, розовые волосы напоминали гнездо, а кожа казалась белее снега. Скарлетт чувствовала, что девушка почти опустошена магически. И если целительница достигла А-ранга, то страшно подумать, куда уходит столько волшебной силы.<p>Ирьёнин находила в себе силы улыбаться, успокаивать волнующуюся пациентку, отвечать на вопросы. Осмотрев состояние волшебницы, она кивала и что-то записывала в медицинскую карту Эрзы. Затем следила, как та поглощает всю еду (заставить себя есть оказалось немного сложно), рассказывала короткую историю без всякого смысла и убегала по своим делам.</p><p>Изолированная от общества Эрза воспринимала эти встречи как подарок небес. Собственное неведение пугало, ведь розоволосая девушка ни разу не упомянула знакомые названия и имена. Ничего не слышно об ребятах, гильдии, Джераре. Скарлетт ловила себя на мысли, что хорошо бы узнать даже про буйства Зерефа, лишь бы не торчать в надоевших стенах!</p><p>Одиночная палата — настоящая роскошь. По обмолвкам ирьёнина волшебница поняла, что сейчас госпиталь Конохи переполнен. Не хватает медикаментов, коек, толковых <s>целителей</s> ирьёнинов. Ранг А Сакуры очень и очень востребован. Не считая загадочную Цунаде, главу деревни, Харуно сильнейшая из медиков. Её навыки и знания помогли спасти не один десяток пострадавших. Проблемой оставался средний резерв, а потому та постыдно сбегала в палату Эрзы не только для проверки её состояния, а и для восстановления. Но с чем это было связано, Скарлетт не знала.</p><p>Палата запиралась сложной печатью, потому волшебница не смогла бы выйти при всём своём желании. Она уже попыталась встать и даже обошла палату несколько раз. Она чувствовала свою магическую силу, но управлять ей не могла. Запечатали? Скарлетт слышала, что некоторые волшебники могли заблокировать чужие силы, но никогда не сталкивалась с этим в реальности. Бессилие немного пугало, но Эрза утешала себя мыслью, что Сакура поможет совсем разобраться, когда признает состояние девушки более чем удовлетворительным.</p><p>— Эрза, тебе нужно соблюдать режим! — возмутилась Харуно, едва зайдя в палату. — Радуйся, что тебя вызывает Цунаде-сама, иначе одной головомойкой не отделалась бы! Как твой лечащий ирьёнин, я…</p><p>— Я должна оставаться в форме, — воспротивилась Эрза, видя в розоволосой девушке копию Миры. Милое личико и суровый характер. Что же сейчас делает Мираджейн? Как восприняла новости о произошедшем в Системе В? — Это бездействие меня доконает. Давай не будем задерживать Цунаде… сама?</p><p>От пристального взгляда зелёных глаз не укрылась заминка при произношении имени загадочной женщины. Но Сакура промолчала и открыла дверь, выпуская засидевшуюся волшебницу в мир.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ч-что это? — почти беззвучно спросила Эрза, стоило им покинуть госпиталь.<p>— Коноха, — безучастно ответила Сакура. Харуно пыталась выглядеть отстраненной, но было видно, что вид разрушенного дома сильно ранил её.</p><p>Скарлетт, которая никогда не была в Конохе, даже не слышала про существовании такой деревни, не могла сдержать своего потрясения и ужаса. Всего на миг промелькнувшая мысль, что этот кратер — результат сотворенного ритуала, заставила Титанию усомниться в принятом ей решении. Обломки зданий так и кричали об многочисленных жертвах, обмолвки ирьёнина заиграли новыми деталями. Много больных? Десятки спасённых? Капля в океане, верно?</p><p>— Эрза, — с тревогой окликнула девушку Сакура, — что с тобой?</p><p>Скарлетт даже не заметила, что её трясет, а в глазах отразилась сама смерть.</p><p>— Сколько? Сколько людей погибло? — безжизненным голосом спросила она.</p><p>— Меньше, чем могло бы быть, — ласковым тоном ответила Харуно. — Призыв Цунаде-сама, Кацуи спасла многих, а позже… мёртвые ожили. Я сама видела смерть своих друзей, но сейчас они живы. Коноха выстояла, всё хорошо.</p><p>Эрза оцепенела, понимая, что последствия воскрешения Зерефа будут ужасающими. Сильный тёмный маг, способный убить сотни простых людей за секунду. Среди жертв могут оказаться её друзья, названные братья и сестра, Джерар!</p><p>Видя странное состояние Скарлетт, Сакура обняла всхлипывающую девушку, стараясь утешить её. Титания быстро собралась, решив оставить переживания на потом. Сейчас главное выяснить, где она и сколько прошло времени. Может, она ещё сумеет исправить свои ошибки.</p><p>Ледяная маска спокойствия и уверенности вернулась на лицо. Без привычной брони Эрза чувствовала себя голой, но шла за ирьёнином шаг в шаг, не отставая. Аура хладнокровия, которой так славилась Титания, напрягала Харуно, но та уверенно вела волшебницу по кратчайшему пути. Скарлетт же старательно запоминала дорогу и прислушивалась к окружающему миру.</p><p>Сакура завела девушку в здание рядом с горой и быстро проводила к ничем не примечательной двери. Постучавшись, ирьёнин вошла в кабинет Хокаге. Эрза последовала за ней, шаг в шаг.</p><p>— Я привела Эрзу, Цунаде-сама.</p><p>— Хорошо, а теперь оставь нас.</p><p>Харуно поклонилась и вышла.</p><p>— Думаю, у тебя накопилось немало вопросов, верно?</p><p>Скарлетт отрывисто кивнула, не скрываясь рассматривая Цунаде.</p><p>— Тогда давай поговорим, — та откинулась на своём кресле и хлопнула по стене, активируя вязь неизвестных символов. Ощущение магии заполнило кабинет, стало понятно, что этот разговор останется приватным. — Кто ты?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Принято</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Эрза Скарлетт, — представилась волшебница, слегка прищурившись. Стоит ли рассказывать о своём высоком ранге и славе среди гильдий? Наверное, нет. Цунаде выглядела умным лидером, а потому могла сама догадаться об личности аловолосой девушки. — А кто вы?</p><p>— Скарлетт? Интересная фамилия, — прокомментировала Цунаде, задержав взгляд на отросших волосах. — Цунаде Сенджу, Годайме Хокаге. Перейдем к делу. Сакура уже сказала, что твоим лечением занималась я. Что ты запомнила последним?</p><p>— Дорогого человека, — отрывисто ответила Скарлетт, не желающая изливать душу или оправдывать свои действия перед Хокаге. — Я умирала, должна была умереть, мы оба это понимали.</p><p>— Хорошая новость: ты не умерла и, если не влипнешь в крепкую передрягу, то будешь жить очень и очень долго, — усмехнулась Сенджу, уловив заминку. — Хорошо. Это был бой, болезнь или неожиданность?</p><p>— Это был мой собственный выбор.</p><p>Вот так. Её вина, не Джерара. И Цунаде не сможет ничего доказать.</p><p>— Ты помнишь Акацки? — задала новый вопрос Хокаге.</p><p>— Кого, простите? — переспросила Скарлетт, готовая уже волком выть от обилия новых непонятных терминов.</p><p>— Организация, в которой ты состояла ещё с детства, — пояснила Сенджу. — По моим данным.</p><p><i>«Это так гильдию обозвали? Что происходит?»</i> — мысленно возмущалась волшебница.</p><p>— А вот это уже знакомо.</p><p>— Имена Конан, Нагато или Яхико о чём-то говорят?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Клан Узумаки?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Коноха?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Шиноби?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Взгляд Легендарной Неудачницы столкнулся с таким же от Титании. Две железных леди увидели друг в друге родственную душу, что несколько опустило градус напряжения.</p><p>— Мне сообщили, что ты присоединилась к Акацки ещё в детстве, став одним из шиноби первого состава. В организацию тебя привела троица Дождя — Яхико, Нагато и Конан. Они же заменили тебе семью и обучили техникам. Твоё умение сражаться впечатляет. Если только ты не порастеряла своих навыков. Во время одного из заданий ты подверглась сильному ментальному возмездию, впала в коматозное состояние. Акацки тайно пытались вылечить тебя, но безуспешно. Со смертью Яхико дело замедлилось. Конан и Нагато собрали слухи об клане Узумаки и установили твою приналежность к нему, как и Нагато. Поиск информации продолжился, Акацки нашли немало сведений и техник Алых дьяволов. Всё это ждало твоего возвращения, Эрза. Но ирьёнин, который разбудил тебя, нашелся лишь сейчас. Ты выпала из жизни на слишком долгий срок. Мир уже совсем не тот, — вывалила кучу информации Хокаге, буквально припечатав девушку к месту.</p><p>— Цунаде… сама, вам можно доверять? — неожиданно спросила Скарлетт, заподозрив неладное.</p><p>— Этот барьер защищает кабинет от прослушивания, твои слова останутся тайной, — кивнув на стены, сказала Сенджу. — Перед своей смертью Нагато обязал Коноху защищать твою жизнь.</p><p>— Ваша версия для меня лишь слова. Ничего не помню, имена пустой звук. Но я могу рассказать свою историю, — предложила Эрза, решившись.</p><p>Цунаде благосклонно кивнула, волшебница глубоко вздохнула.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Значит, ты не куноичи Акацки, а волшебница гильдии? Думаешь, что оказалась в другом мире, — задумчиво повторила Цунаде, потирая виски. Эрза выглядила честным человеком, который не сомневался в своих воспоминаниях. Параллельный мир? Возможно. Наруто что-то такое говорил, возмущаясь, что в другом мире его назвали в честь не вкусной приправы. Стало быть иномирье. Может, пока Эрза находилась под действием техники, её разум прожил другую жизнь? Подсунул же Наруто работёнку! И ведь не откажешь. Без жертвы Нагато деревня не оправилась бы от удара такими малыми жертвами. — Это возможно. И всё же твоё тело опознала Конан, следившая за ним не один год. Эрза из Акацки действительно существовала, без всяких сомнений. Именно её я лечила, её принёс Наруто. Коноха защитит Эрзу по уговору с Узумаки Нагато.<p>— Но ведь я… — попыталась возмутиться Скарлетт, но Сенджу не обратила на это внимания.</p><p>— Ты сказала, что была сильной волшебницей. В чём именно заключается твоя сила? — хладнокровно спросила Хокаге, почти решив конфликтную ситуацию.</p><p>— Призыв и использование доспехов и оружия из пространственного кармана. В основном мечи, катаны, но это не предел, — пояснила Эрза, чуть нахмурившись. Не ошиблась ли она, доверившись этой женщине?</p><p>— Сильные шиноби сейчас на вес золота. Коноха нуждается в твоих силах, Эрза. Я предлагаю тебе стать шиноби деревни Скрытого Листа со всем вытекающим. Взамен я гарантирую твою безопасность, не считая миссий, и обучение на куноичи. Начнётся поиск портала в твой мир. У меня есть люди, которые уже сталкивались с иномирьем. Согласна?</p><p>— Да, — подумав, ответила Скарлетт, узнавшая про мир шиноби намного больше, чем рассчитывала. — Я могу учиться на ирьёнина?</p><p>— Необычная просьба, — признала Сенджу. — Я провела немало реформ, которые улучшили положение ниндзя-медиков, но твоё рвение похвально. Для чего шиноби твоего профиля ирьёдзюцу?</p><p>— Я хочу спасти близких людей от смерти. В моём мире искусство исцеления считается забытым, а единственная волшебница с таким даром ещё ребенок, — сухо сказала Эрза. — Хочу рассчитывать на свои силы, а не ждать помощи.</p><p>
  <i>«Если бы я могла исцелять, то дедушка Роб остался жив, Джерар не стал безумцем на десять лет… Я могла бы сделать многое…» </i>
</p><p>Что-то отразилось в карих глазах Титании, Цунаде удовлетворенно кивнула своим мыслям.</p><p>— Принято. Твоим наставником стану я, занятия начинаются завтра в шесть. Инструкции получишь у себя в квартире. Подробности в папке, непонятное уточнишь у Сакуры. Завтра я оценю твой уровень силы, определив ранг и вручив протектор. Свободна!</p><p>— Да!</p><p>Скарлетт взяла в руки черную папку со своим именем. Внутри лежали ключ, копия медицинской карты и другие бумаги, которые она не рассмотрела. Спокойным шагом она вышла в пустой коридор. Вперёд, осматривать новый дом и осознавать произошедшее?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Едва за аловолосой девушкой закрылась дверь, Цунаде негромко сказала в пустоту.<p>— Привести ко мне Сакуру. Немедленно.</p><p>— Хай, Хокаге-сама!</p><p>Смазанная тень скользнула в окно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Родственники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Во время приватного разговора Цунаде не просто выслушала историю Эрзы, но и ответила на некоторые вопросы волшебницы. Так Скарлетт узнала, что действительно лишилась глаза, но Хокаге вернула ей зрение. Из-за сложности операции <s>магический источник</s> система циркуляции чакры ещё будет некоторое время нестабильной. Поэтому ранг, который определит Сенджу, только ориентировочный. Нападение подорвало авторитет деревни, который требовалось вернуть в кратчайшие сроки. Поэтому Сакура безвылазно находится в госпитале, поэтому здания отстраиваются в такой спешке, поэтому задействованы все шиноби, даже ученики академии.</p><p>Титания считала себя сильной волшебницей, но что значат её навыки в этом мире? В нормальной ситуации Скарлетт бы устроила себе тренировку или разняла дерущихся Нацу и Грея. Цунаде ясно сказала, что до завтрашнего дня нечего и надеяться на использование <s>магической силы</s> чакры. Неожиданно пришло осознание, что уникальное заклинание Рыцарь имеет свои слабые стороны. Или неуверенность Эрзы росла из-за отсутствия привычной обстановки?</p><p>В госпитале Сакура принесла ей легкий сарафан, который куда больше подошёл бы воздушной Мире, чем ей. Никакого оружия, хотя с самого детства волшебница таскала на поясе меч. Незнакомая местность также действовала на нервы, но пока что Скарлетт удавалось придерживаться карты, которую нашла в папке. Она уже вышла на широкую улицу, скорее руины, и увидела обломки раменной. Дальше всё сливалось в однотипные каменные насыпи, украшенные балками и вывесками. Бывшая торговая площадь, как поняла Эрза, выглядела пугающе.</p><p>И вокруг — никого.</p><p>Скарлетт глубоко вздохнула, снова уставившись в кривую картинку, которая должна была вывести её в район старых общежитий. При нападении они почти не пострадали, а потому Цунаде решила заселить новоприобретенную воительницу именно туда.</p><p>— Хэй, Эрза-чан! — неожиданный голос не на шутку испугал задумавшуюся Титанию. От неожиданности девушка резко ударила подошедшего парня под дых, отшвырнув его на несколько метров. Спасибо не внезапно проснувшимся силам, а внезапности и скорости. Он не ожидал такой силы от хрупкой на первый взгляд Скарлетт. — Больно же, даттебайо! Кто так делает с родней?</p><p>— Роднёй? — повторила Эрза, присмотревшись к незнакомцу. Растрепанные волосы, насмешливые глаза, широкая улыбка… — На… руто?</p><p>Не Нацу. Узумаки Наруто, герой деревни, который принёс её в Коноху. Цунаде сказала, что по данным Нагато они считаются дальними родственниками, выходцами из одного клана. Наруто — сирота, который обязательно захочет наладить отношения. И если Эрза хочет вернуться в свой мир, то нужно принять правила игры шиноби, стать сильной куноичи и найти общий язык с такими, как Узумаки. Волшебница думала, что это будет сложно, но все оказалось куда проще. Наруто сильно напоминал Нацу внешне, если же схожим окажется и характер, то Скарлетт и не придётся лгать, поддерживая с ним контакт.</p><p>— Кто же ещё? — искренне удивился парень, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Похоже, что удар оказался слишком сильным. — А ты сильная, Эрза-чан! Не скажешь, что ты только недавно пришла в себя.</p><p>— Самой не верится, — честно сказала Скарлетт. — Извини, что так вышло. Рефлексы.</p><p>— Мы же шиноби, по-другому нельзя, — напомнил Узумаки, внимательно осматривая девушку. — Бабуля Цунаде сказала тебе?</p><p>— Бабуля? — нервно хихикнула волшебница, удивляясь непосредственности Узумаки.</p><p>— Ей уже за сорок, а выглядит как Сакура. Молодящаяся бабуля стесняется своего возраста, — объяснил Наруто. — Она ведь сказала? Сказала, что Нагато сказал, что…</p><p>— Я из клана Узумаки? — задала уточняющий вопрос девушка. Дождавшись кивка, она продолжила: — Сказала. Но я всю жизнь была просто Эрзой Скарлетт.</p><p>— Алая Эрза? Тебе идёт, — похвалил Наруто.</p><p>— Знаю, — согласилась девушка, отгоняя воспоминания. Джерар в другом мире, и если она не сосредоточится на происходящем, то так всё и останется. — Я мало знаю про клан Узумаки, проще оставаться просто Эрзой.</p><p>— Знаешь, — заговорщическим тоном сообщил он, — перед смертью Нагато оставил тебе кое-что. Всё, что они с Конан собрали про наш клан. Техники, тренировки, особенности… Цунаде знает про этот свиток, но не видела его содержимое. Его настроили только на тебя, поэтому сейчас он просто пылится без дела. Посмотришь?</p><p>— Это интересно, — согласилась Эрза. — Не могу поверить, что Нагато мёртв.</p><p>
  <i>«Такой сильный шиноби умер, чтобы вернуть к жизни своих врагов? И правда не верится. По легенде он ещё и заменил мне семью. Странно осознавать, что близкие люди совсем другие люди. В последний раз я видела Джерара и Нацу молодыми и живыми, но что будет, когда я вернусь? Сколько месяцев пройдёт в Фиоре, прежде чем я найду выход?» </i>
</p><p>— Отлично! Где тебя заселили? — радостно спросил Узумаки.</p><p>— Район старых общежитий, — неуверенно сказал девушка, протягивая карту. — Вот.</p><p>— Это совсем близко к моему дому, будем соседями! Пошли скорее, Эрза-чан!</p><p>Скарлетт пошла рядом с неугомонным шиноби, чувствуя чужой взгляд. Но, оглянувшись, Титания никого не заметила. Анбушник под прикрытием простенькой иллюзии хмыкнул, продолжая слежку. И что Хокаге-сама нашла в этой Узумаки?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Извини за беспорядок, — сконфуженно попросил Наруто, когда они зашли в дом. — Не думал, что кто-то зайдёт ко мне в гости.<p>Эрза внимательно осмотрела возвышающиеся горы всякой всячины и удивилась.</p><p>— Это описание техник! И наброски оружия есть! Печати!</p><p>— Я начал изучать фуиндзюцу в тринадцать лет, — похвастался Узумаки. Увидев, что девушку больше впечатлило содержимое бардака, чем само наличие свалки, он воодушевился. Но прибраться всё равно надо, та же Сакура за подобный хаос хорошо бы отмутузила. — Это довольно поздно, как выяснилось, но базовые фуин у меня получались почти сразу. Это было так здорово! Сейчас я знаю, что это особенность клана Узумаки, тогда же верил в свою гениальность.</p><p>Эрза же видела в печати фуин корявый магический круг. Её душу заполнила ностальгия, а вместе с тем и интерес. Сможет ли она так же легко призывать свое оружие? Изменится ли в другом мире круг?</p><p>— А это свитки Нагато и Конан, — ловко вытащил из шатающейся стопки нужное Наруто. Мастер! — Я пойму, если ты захочешь просмотреть их одна или…</p><p>— Ты ведь тоже Узумаки, — напомнила Эрза, решив для себя, что это просто название команды. Как «Громовержцы» Лексуса, её фамилия же останется прежней. — Думаю, будет правильно, если мы посмотрим свиток вместе.</p><p>Наруто просиял и протянул девушке запечатанный свиток. Эрза по наитию направила в печать немного магической силы, радуясь, что получилось. На развернувшемся свитке проступили слова и рисунки. Скарлетт с удивлением обнаружила, что понимает их.</p><p>— История клана Узумаки…</p><p>— Особенности Алых Дьяволов…</p><p>— Возможные представители клана. Список самых известных за последние сорок лет. Живые и мертвые, возможное месторасположение.</p><p>— Начальные тренировки. Боевой стиль Узумаки.</p><p>— Базовое фуиндзюцу!</p><p>— Простые печати…</p><p>— Особые техники, доступные лишь Узумаки…</p><p>— Узушио!</p><p>Эрза и Наруто увлеченно изучали свитки, пока не прошло несколько часов. Затем они бурно обсуждали полученную информацию. Оба почувствовали прилив благодарности к Нагато и Конан, проделавших титаническую работу. Наруто пытался убедить девушку взять фамилию клана, чтобы ещё раз подчеркнуть это. Скарлетт вяло отбивалась, но обещала подумать. Открывшиеся сведения поражали, наталкивали на мысли об улучшении собственного заклинания. Вместе с наработками Узумаки это должна была стать действительно убойная сила!</p><p>— Это было очень познавательно. Но завтра в шесть Цунаде устроит проверку моих сил, а я даже в своем доме не была, — вспомнила она, тревожно поглядывая на окно. Смеркалось.</p><p>— Я провожу! — вызвался Наруто. — Заодно могу и защитный контур нанести.</p><p>— Это было бы очень хорошо, — согласилась Эрза.</p><p>Они медленно пошли к выходу, всё ещё находясь под впечатлением от силы клана Узумаки. Наруто больше тревожил рисунок на жилетах джониннов, который напоминал мон его клана.</p><p>— Это подозрительно.</p><p>— Это нужно проверить!</p><p>Внезапно раздался стук. Переглянувшись со Скарлетт, Узумаки открыл дверь и столкнулся с Сакурой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Отражение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сакура-чан? — удивился Наруто. — Я думал, что сегодня ты на дежурстве.</p><p>— Я поменялась с Шизуне-семпай, — беззаботно сказала Сакура, мило улыбаясь. — Эрзу только выписали из госпиталя, новая обстановка, незнакомые люди. Я волновалась и решила проверить, как поживает моя недавняя пациентка.</p><p>— У тебя точно не будет никаких проблем? — уточнила Скарлетт, не желавшая становиться обузой для ирьёнина.</p><p>— Никаких, — подтвердила та. — Наруто, может впустишь меня? Или так и будем стоять?</p><p>— Мы собирались посмотреть общежитие, куда меня заселили, — напомнила волшебница. — Уже довольно поздно, а завтрашний день будет не из легких. Сакура, может быть присоединишься к нам?</p><p>— Хорошо! — счастливо улыбнулась девушка. — Как раз помогу разобраться что к чему. От Наруто в бытовых делах никакой пользы.</p><p>Наруто обиженно засопел и возмутился, доказывая обратное. Сакура в ответ вспылила. Эрза же подумала, что её новые знакомые хорошо ладят друг с другом. Подзадоривание друг друга напомнило Скарлетт её собственную команду, где ни на миг не смолкали споры Нацу и Грея, отчего сердце сладко заныло. Не прошло и суток с её пребывания в мире шиноби, а волшебница уже соскучилась. Она обязательно найдет выход и вернётся в свой мир.</p><p>— Эрза-чан, ты плачешь?</p><p>— Что-то случилось?</p><p>Волшебница провела ладонью по лицу, понимая, что действительно плачет. Смахнув слёзы с левой половины лица, Скарлетт рассеяно улыбнулась. Совсем расклеилась.</p><p>— Вы напомнили мне моих друзей, — призналась Титания. Врать Сакуре и Наруто не хотелось. К тому же, она доверила не самую важную информацию.</p><p>— Тяжело тебе, — вздохнул Наруто, почесывая затылок. — Но теперь у тебя есть я, даттебаё! Прорвёмся, сестрёнка!</p><p>— Ты можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь, — поддержала Харуно.</p><p>— Я… постараюсь.</p><p>Сложно довериться незнакомым людям, пусть те и кажутся копиями верных товарищей. Только вот Наруто не Нацу, а Сакура не Мира. Похожи совсем немного, больше внешне, то и дело мелочи выдают шиноби, напоминая Скарлетт, что это не её мир, не её друзья, не её жизнь. Она и правда постарается, изо всех сил и даже больше, чтобы вернуться домой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Стандартная квартира, — прокомментировала Сакура.<p>— Интересно, здесь есть еда? — задал риторический вопрос Наруто. — Может бабуля Цунаде и выделила денежное пособие, но шиноби уровня Эрзы этого не хватит. Необходимо обмундирование, оружие, помимо бытовых мелочей.</p><p>— Это невежливо спрашивать, но какой у тебя ранг, Эрза? — спросила Сакура, деловито исследуя кухню.</p><p>— Не знаю, — отозвалась Эрза, осматривая комнату. — После долгого перерыва сложно судить. Завтра Цунаде устроит проверку, тогда и выясню. А пока что надо разобраться с квартирой.</p><p>— Что и требовалось доказать: никакой еды, — возмутился Наруто, занимавшийся тумбочками. — Изверги.</p><p>Осмотрев кухню и вынеся неутешительный вердикт, компания двинулась в сторону спальни. В сравнении с комнатой в «Холмах Феи», она выглядела довольно крошечной. С другой стороны огромная коллекция Эрзы осталась в другом мире, а значит и большая площадь уже не нужна. К тому же неизвестно, что стало с её привычным оружием, так что не стоит закатывать губу. Кровати, шкафа и комода вполне достаточно на первое время.</p><p>— Наруто, ты помнишь о защитном барьере? — напомнила Скарлетт, когда гости собрались уходить. Уже было довольно поздно, а завтрашний день обещал быть довольно насыщенным не только у волшебницы. Сакуре так и вовсе грозила длинная смена в госпитале, розоволосая куноичи не раз упоминала, что мечтает хорошо выспаться.</p><p>— Конечно, даттебайо, — оживился Узумаки, который не хотел уходить. За всё время общения с Эрзой он успел приписать её не просто к друзьям, а к семье, даром что девушка не хочет менять фамилию. Кровь — не вода, они всё равно выходцы одного клана. И помочь менее разумному родственнику — честь, не иначе.</p><p>Наруто показалось, что он услышал смешок, но обе девушки молчали, ожидая его действий. Вспомнив уроки Джирайи, парень принялся за работу, справившись довольно быстро. Талант!</p><p>— Фуиндзюцу — очень полезная вещь, — задумчиво пробормотала Эрза, вспоминая выдержки из свитка. — Научишь меня этой технике?</p><p>— Как только освоишься — без проблем! На первое время у тебя будет немало забот и помимо фуиндзюцу, — хитро блеснул глазами Наруто, напомнив замышляющего каверзу Нацу. — Цунаде одна из саннинов, а ты не в форме.</p><p>— Саннины? — удивилась Скарлетт, не упускавшая возможности узнать что-то новое. — Это очень сильные шиноби?</p><p>— Это прозвище команды Цунаде-сама, Орочимару и… Джирайи, — опасливо поглядывая на друга, объяснила Сакура. — Во времена Третьей Войны Шиноби они столкнулись в битве с Ханзо Саламандрой. До них никто не выжил, настолько тот был силён. Сражение закончилось ничьей, а команда получила всемирную славу и звания Троицы Легендарных Ниндзя, саннинов. А так как каждый из них заключил контракт с уникальным призывом, то их прозвали Сеннинами.</p><p>— Контракт с призывом? — переспросила Эрза, заметив помрачневшее лицо Наруто. — Название знакомое.</p><p>— Помимо нашего мира существуют и другие, — подхватил рассказ Узумаки. — Одни маленькие, как внутри накопительных печатей, другие большие. В некоторых мирах есть свои жильцы. Шиноби могут заключить контракт с призывными животными и те придут на помощь в битве. Однажды я и Сакура попали в параллельный мир, который был отражением нашего. Бабуля Цунаде, например, оказалась примерным Годаймё, который только и занимается бюрократией. А наш сенсей стал самым настоящим раздолбаем, даттебайо!</p><p>— Примерной Годайме? Раздолбаем? — разозлилась Сакура, хрустя кулаками. — Ты как про сенсеев говоришь? Не зли меня, шаннаро!</p><p>Харуно с силой ударила Наруто, который даже не пытался увернуться. Эрза хихикнула, видя обиженную моську Узумаки, который отвлёкся от грустных мыслей.</p><p>— Сакура-чан страшная, — прошептал он, повернувшись к Скарлетт. — И Эрза-чан тоже.</p><p>Сакура с уважением посмотрела на смутившуюся девушку.</p><p>— Не хочу показаться грубой, но как в Конохе обстоят дела с охраной? — спросила волшебница. — На улице уже темно, а Сакура живёт довольно далеко, как я поняла.</p><p>— Оу, — удивилась Харуно и смущённо покраснела. — Спасибо за заботу, но всё в порядке. После нападения Пейна охрану усилили, хотя и раньше на улицах было довольно спокойно. Я ни разу не сталкивалась с проблемами, когда возвращалась домой ночью.</p><p>— Смотря по каким районам ходить, — иронично хмыкнул Наруто. — Эрза, ты здесь ещё новичок, поэтому можешь легко попасть в неприятности. Будь осторожнее и без лишней необходимости не заходи ко мне. Я сам тебя найду, если что-то срочное случится. Что касается Сакуры-чан, то к ней не один нормальный шиноби не полезет. Ты не видела, что она на тренировках вытворяет? Это просто… Даттебаё, за что в этот раз?</p><p>Рядом с первой шишкой образовалась вторая, а разъярённая девушка примеривалась для очередного воспитательного тумака, даром, что дымилась не только голова Узумаки, а и её кулак.</p><p>— Не говори всякие глупости! — прошипела она, напоминая Миру в детстве. — Дурак!</p><p>— Хорошо! — примирительно согласился Наруто, потирая ушибленную голову. — Тогда, как порядочный шиноби, я провожу тебя домой, чтобы точно никто не приставал.</p><p>— Обойдусь, — гордо отказалась Сакура. — Пока, Эрза!</p><p>Попрощавшись, она первой вышла на улицу.</p><p>— И вот так всегда, — прокомментировал Узумаки и расстроенно вздохнул. — Пока!</p><p>Закрыв дверь за ушедшим парнем, Скарлетт подумала, что эти двое определенно хорошо друг друга понимают.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В шкафу нашёлся комплект стандартной формы шиноби, больничная пижама, свернутый футон и полотенца. После принятия прохладного душа, Эрза переоделась и, устроившись на кровати, начала изучать папку, которую ей вручила Цунаде. Также во время осмотра новой квартиры девушка нашла запечатанный конверт с её именем. Скорее всего, это были те самые инструкции, о которых говорила Хокаге. Им тоже следовало уделить внимание, но сначала Скарлетт хотела разобраться с информацией про себя.<p>Особенно её впечатлила медицинская карта, где описывалась проведённая операция. Цунаде действительно гений ирьёдзюцу! Даже такой далекий от мира шиноби человек, как Титания, признавала это. А наставничество одной из Легендарных Саннинов тепрь казалось невероятной удачей, даром Фейри. Также девушку заинтересовал процесс возвращения ей глаза. Сенджу буквально вырастила новый орган с нуля, чем снова поразила волшебницу. Ассисентом была некая Шизуне, которую упоминала Сакура. Харуно действительно не привлекли, доверив только реабилитацию. Странно, если вспомнить высокий ранг розоволосой девушки.</p><p>Упоминалась высокая регенерация, развитая система циркулирования чакры, возможный потенциал. Рекомендовалось воздержаться от использования чакры и чрезмерных нагрузок в течении нескольких дней.</p><p>Помимо карты нашлось небольшое досье на имя Эрзы. Информация была очень краткой, ведь девушка не успела засветиться в масштабных конфликтах, оставшись рядовым членом Акацки. И пусть основатели ценили её вклад, Эрза осталась призраком, которого тщательно скрывали после неприятного ранения. Нашлась и строка, в которой говорилось о возможной принадлежности к клану Узумаки. Незнакомым почерком сообщалось о проверке. Лояльность к деревне, ранг и способности были отмечены прочерками. Скарлетт невесело улыбнулась, понимая, что её ждут весёлые деньки.</p><p>В папке оказалась краткая хронология последних лет, особое внимание уделено последним событиям, которые касались Акацки. Всеми возможными способами показывалось, что те считаются злодеями, главными подонками жестокого мира шиноби. Волшебница задумалась.</p><p>В этом мире её отражение, другая Эрза, состояла в Акацки с самого основания. <s>Гильдия</s> Организация фактически заменила той семью. Сироту без особого потенциала приняли, воспитали и обучили. Скорее всего, у неё были там друзья и, возможно, любимые. А затем злополучная миссия, ментальная атака и… пропасть длиною в года. Началась другая эпоха, её гильдия изменилась до неузнаваемости, а друзья мертвы. Сама Эрза очнулась в другой, враждебной деревне, которая причинила немало боли тем, кого она считала семьёй. Стала бы она смирно ждать? Нет! Но она обязана своей жизнью Хокаге, бунт придётся отложить до смены лидера. Выяснилось, что последние близкие люди заключили договор с Конохой. Теперь Эрза под защитой Великой Скрытой Деревни, у неё есть шанс на более счастливую жизнь.</p><p>Невольно Скарлетт пропустила все эти эмоции через себя, увидев как наяву жизнь в этом мире. Видела она и безучастное детство в Аме, видела и жестокость шиноби из более сильных селений. Видела работорговлю, отчаяние и страх. А затем появились они… Акацки. Такие же сироты, как и она, но сумевшие стать силой, с которой считались. Лица Яхико, Конан и Нагато запомнились особенно чётко. Последний и вовсе казался взрослой копией Эрзы, отчего она привязалась к нему больше всего. В безрадостной жизни девочки началась светлая полоса.</p><p>Акацки действительно заботились о своих, их идеи казались правильными даже волшебнице, которая также желала мира для своего дома. Во время тренировок с такими же спасёнными детьми Эрза стала мастером кендзюцу, создав собственный стиль. Но такую малявку не выпускали на серьёзные миссии, а потому большую часть времени она проводила, тренируя молодняк вместе со своими товарищами. И всё же настало время первой миссии, которая стала и последней. Слишком поздно неопытная куноичи поняла, что попала в ловушку. Чтобы спасти товарищей, она отвлекла внимание врагов на себя. Другим членам команды удалось сбежать, Эрза же проиграла, подставившись под удар мозголомной техники.</p><p>Последние минуты её жизни были смазанными, наиболее четко запомнилось виноватое лицо какого-то мальчишки. Его взгляд буквально кричал: «Мы вернёмся! Вернёмся с помощью! Держись!»</p><p>Но численное превосходство оказалось сильнее мастерства. Куноничи прихватила с собой троих, прежде чем…</p><p>Аловолосая девушка шумно выдохнула и с силой ударила себя по щеке. Боль отрезвила её, напомнив, что это не её память, а лишь разыгравшаяся фантазия и домыслы. Настоящая жизнь здешней Эрзы могла быть совершенно другой. Скарлетт медленно отложила в сторону папку и на негнущихся ногах прошла в ванную, где ледяной водой несколько раз сполоснула лицо, прогоняя ужасные картины из прошлого. Нахлынувшие воспоминания разбудили и её собственное прошлое, напомнив времена строительства системы В, смерть дедушки Роба и безумие Джерара.</p><p>Очередная порция ледяной воды. Рваное дыхание. Из зеркала на Эрзу смотрела напуганная девушка с дрожащими зрачками. Жалкое зрелище. И это Титания?</p><p>Да, она Титания — сильнейшая волшебница своей гильдии. Где бы она не оказалась, её суть останется прежней. А попадание в мир шиноби — долгосрочная миссия, которая окончится возвращением в Магнолию. Так и будет.</p><p>— Запомнила? — сурово спросила девушка у своего отражения.</p><p>В ответ оно подмигнуло.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На разбор конверта ушло куда меньше времени. Внутри оказалась инструкция по местным рангам, требованиям к ним, расценкам на миссии, сложности заданий, карта полигонов Конохи. Один из них был обведён красным. Сюда и надо было прийти… через четыре часа.<p>Волшебница зевнула, понимая, что сегодняшний день её действительно вымотал. Столько новых событий, знакомств, а она ещё не отошла от операции. Хотелось спать, но Титания позволила себе прилечь только после того, как спрятала документы в тумбочку. Не самое удачное место для тайника, но эту проблему она будет решать завтра. Промелькнула мысль устроить фуин-накопитель, о котором рассказал Наруто, но Эрза заснула почти сразу же.</p><p>И снилась ей Магнолия, где две Эрзы вместе дурачились. Хороший сон. Нереальный.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Проверка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты успела вовремя, — похвально говорит Цунаде и щёки Эрзы наливаются румянцем. Хокаге не стоит знать, что ради этого ей пришлось выйти задолго назначенного времени просто, чтобы найти дорогу. — Пунктуальность — замечательное качество шиноби, которое, увы, некоторые недооценивают. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы ты окрепла и набралась сил для этой проверки. Сейчас ты нападёшь на меня, используя любые приёмы из своего арсенала. Можешь не сдерживаться, этот полигон остался ещё со времен основателей, поэтому защищен куда лучше, чем другие.</p><p>Эрза кивнула. Она так и не рискнула вызвать оружие раньше, поэтому сомнений было предостаточно. Получится ли? Скарлетт несколько раз сжала и разжала кулак, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущением. Чувствовала свою магию, могла управлять ею, рисовать магические круги и творить чары. Сконцентрировавшись, как никогда ранее, Эрза пропустила магическую энергию через ладони, позволяя той принять привычную форму. <i>Доспех Небесная Ось</i>, её любимые клинки. Холодный металл отозвался радостью в сердце. Получилось.</p><p>Цунаде внимательно наблюдала за призывом оружия, в её взгляде Скарлетт увидела удивление и неподдельный интерес. В следующий момент Сенджу пришлось резко уклоняться, чтобы не попасть под удар. Она не ожидала, что вчерашняя пациентка будет так резво бегать и яростно махать клинками. Впрочем, боевой азарт Эрзы впечатлил и развеселил Цунаде. Волшебница из другого мира уже не казалась слабой, потерянной, уступив место воительнице с духом настоящего шиноби.</p><p>Одежда Эрзы, стандартная форма шиноби, также изменилась. В привычном доспехе, Скарлетт чувствовала себя куда увереннее, что не могло не отразиться на ведении боя. Сенджу оказалась быстрой, увернулась от многих выпадов, не рискуя принимать меч на руку. Рукопашница. Медик. Сильнейшая в своей деревне и одна из Легендарных. Скарлетт не могла понять, почему Сенджу только уклонялась. Испытывала выносливость? Неплохая мысль, ведь пребывание в больнице не прошло даром. Сейчас она сражалась не в полную силу, ведь та была недоступна. Потребуется немало времени, чтобы вернуться в прежнюю форму.</p><p>Внезапно Цунаде прервала ритм боя, наконец ответив ударом, а не уклонением. Женский кулак не казался чем-то серьёзным, Скарлетт сблокировала его мечами. Те загудели, показывая насколько сильно пострадали. Сенджу не замедлилась и ударила снова, в этот раз ногой. Эрза не смогла полностью принять атаку на мечи, её отбросило назад. Клинки потеряли свой блеск, появились трещины. Какая сила!</p><p>Хокаге, теперь ясно верилось, что должность Сенджу занимает по праву, а не за внушительный бюст, который, к слову, совершенно не мешал ей в бою, внушительно хрустнула кулаками, намекая, что ещё не закончила. Эрза снова собралась и использовала смену оружия и доспеха. Чтобы победить, ей нужно оставаться на одном уровне, даже быстрее. <i>Доспех Ветра</i>!</p><p>Необычный вид и леопардовые ушки немного смутили Цунаде, но она столько раз бывала в сражении, что внешность противника была поводом не для смеха, а для построения стратегии. Сенджу направила мощь своей чакры в землю, пропустив энергию через весь кулак. Полигон задрожал, а Эрза молнией взвилась в воздух, чтобы оказаться уже за спиной Сенджу. Хирайшин? Невозможно, скорее другой фокус из мира магии.</p><p>Ирьёнин разорвала дистанцию, приземлившись на один из валунов, которые теперь украшали полигон. Эрза не отстала, рванувшись следом, оставляя за собой алую полосу и клубы пыли. Её мечи стали ещё быстрее, но Цунаде почти всю жизнь делала упор на скорость, она могла атаковать и задевать шуструю противницу. Удары, усиленные чакрой, Скарлетт почувствовала, её лицо исказила гримаса боли, которая переросла в ярость. Незаметно сражение перенеслось в воздух.</p><p>Используя ударную волну, противницы оторвались от земли. Скарлетт снова сменила броню, окончательно превратившись в черно-алую тень. Сенджу заметила крылья, которые дали Эрзе преимущество. Ненадолго. Цунаде снова выпустила чакру, отбрасывая её в сторону, ненадолго оглушив. Скарлетт начала падать, чем ирьёнин не побрезговала воспользоваться. Мощнейший удар ногой вбил Эрзу в землю в самом прямом смысле.</p><p>Доспех, который Цунаде теперь рассмотрела в деталях, замерцал и исчез, вернув первоначальную броню шиноби назад. Сенджу приземлилась рядом и покачнулась. Волшебница из другого мира оказалась действительно сильной, анализировала бой и подстраивала свой стиль под противника, использовала слабые места. Оружие менялось несколько раз, принимая не всегда удобную форму. Шиноби, практикующему тайдзюцу, как Сенджу, такое сражение было крайне неудобно. Скарлетт этим воспользовалась. Цунаде чувствовала себя измотанной, чего не случалось на тренировках уже давно, со времен существования её команды.</p><p>Эрза сдавленно захрипела, но встать не попыталась. Чувствовала, что сейчас только навредит своему организму. Или догадалась, что Цунаде использовала ирьёдзюцу, навредив не только телу, но и нервной системе? Судя по взгляду — поняла.</p><p>Сенджу пополнила запас чакры из накопительных печатей фуин, и начала лечение пострадавшей Скарлетт и себя.</p><p>Когда Эрза смогла встать, Хокаге вынесла вердикт.</p><p>Готова к службе на благо Конохи, получила звание джонина А-ранга. К выполнению миссий приступает через неделю, до тех пор будет штудировать книги, набираясь теории. Хотела стать ирьёнином? Станешь. Только не взвой, будет тяжело.</p><p>Эрза согласилась. Легко не будет никогда, а умение спасать и лечить не раз спасёт её в бою. В том, что в ближайшее время покой станет мечтой, Скарлетт не сомневалась. Она знала достаточно. Война в мире шиноби не заканчивалась никогда. И невообразимая сила Цунаде была единственным способом выжить.</p><p>— Я не отступлю.</p><p>— Достойный ответ шиноби.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Значит, джонин, — пробормотала Сакура, вяло смотря на свою порцию рамена.<p>Во время обеденного перерыва в госпитале она, Наруто и Эрза собрались вместе. А после того, как выяснилось, что Скарлетт никогда не пробовала рамена, они решили обговорить проверку подруги именно там. Узумаки сразу сообщил старику Теучи, что его сестра впервые оценит вкус божественного блюда. К слову, рамен пришёлся Эрзе по вкусу. Но вкусная еда не помешала ей вкратце пересказать вердикт Цунаде.</p><p>— Да, — подтвердила она. — Только я не совсем понимаю деление рангов.</p><p>— Как это? — удивился Наруто, заказывающий вторую порцию. — Неужели… тогда было по другому?</p><p>Скарлетт тяжело вздохнула. Врать не хотелось, но сказать правду означало предать Цунаде, которая сделала многое для волшебницы из другого мира. Даже оставила надежду на возвращение домой. Как объяснить Наруто, что для неё большая часть слов — лишь звуки? Непонятные и загадочные наборы букв, лишенные всякого смысла. В её мире, нормальном мире, волшебники также делились по рангам. Титания была волшебницей S-ранга, кандидаткой на звание Богоизбранной. Только вот связываться с Советом, в который входил Зигрейн, «близнец» Джерара Эрза не желала. Ей и собственных проблем хватало.</p><p>— Тогда всё было проще, — подобрав подходящую формулировку, сказала Скарлетт. — Коноха слишком другая.</p><p>— Она ещё только остраивается, — довольно заявил Наруто. — Хорошо, что раменная старика снова работает!</p><p>— Скажи спасибо капитану Ямато, — так же вяло сказала Харуно. — Он сейчас изо всех сил старается, тратит всю чакру. Такие здания временные. Всё равно придется подключать строителей из мелких деревень. А что касается твоего вопроса, Эрза, среди шиноби всегда были сильные и слабые. В основном, различие состоит в количестве чакры и изученных техниках. Генины — имеют маленький размер чакры в несколько ген, они мало что умеют и только стали на путь шиноби; чунины развиты лучше, знают больше и могут быть командирами; джонины опытные ниндзя и помимо большого резерва должны знать немалое количество техник, выполнить определенное количество заданий и быть готовыми стать наставниками генинов. Но между ними также есть деление на A, B, C, D и S ранги. Это нужно для более удачного подбора миссий, допуска к разным уровням информации.</p><p>— Значит, возглавить команду, — повторила Скарлетт. Это ей не в новинку, ведь среди друзей лидером считалась именно она.</p><p>— Кстати, насчет рангов, — встрепенулся Наруто. — Я так и не прошёл экзамен на чунина. Неужели…</p><p>— Поздравляю, Наруто, ты — генин, — безэмоционально сообщила Харуно. Она отодвинула нетронутый рамен в сторону. — Извините, но я на диете. И уже опоздываю в госпиталь. До встречи.</p><p>Оставив рядом деньги, Сакура быстро ушла, избегая настороженного взгляда Эрзы.</p><p>— Что на неё нашло? — удивилась Скарлетт.</p><p>— А мне срочно нужно к бабуле! — взволнованно сказал Наруто. — Нужно срочно узнать, как стать чуунином. Все из моего выпуска… а Неджи, засранец, даже джонином стал. Я снова оказался неудачником, хотя и спас Коноху, даттебаё! Это надо изменить! Прости, сестренка, но это действительно очень важно для меня. Поздравляю с повышением!</p><p>Расплатившись, он пулей вылетел из раменной, оставляя за собой облако пыли.</p><p>— Оно и видно, — с горечью сказала Эрза. — У вас замечательный рамен, Теучи-сан.</p><p>— Заходите ещё, — мужчина доброжелательно улыбнулся. — И… Сакура всегда должна была много стараться, чтобы остаться наравне с друзьями. Она из семьи потомственных шиноби, не клановая. Это отражается на скорости и возможности развития. Хотя сейчас Сакура личная ученица Хокаге, так было не всегда. Может раньше вы и были сильной куноичи, но столь высокий ранг настораживает.</p><p>Эрза испуганно округлила глаза, слушая проникновенное объяснение Теучи-сана.</p><p>— Почему… вы все это говорите мне? Я же здесь чужачка, возможный враг, шпионка.</p><p>— Вы не первая Узумаки, которая оказалась в таком положении, — только и сказал мужчина. — Помните об этом.</p><p>— Спасибо за рамен, — снова поблагодарила Эрза и поспешила уйти.</p><p>Её трясло.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После назначения Эрзы прошло две недели. Получив протектор Конохи, она считалась действующим шиноби деревни и обязана была выполнять миссии. Цунаде доверила Скарлетт помогать на стройке, с чем та успешно справлялась. Кое-какой опыт у неё остался из прошлого мира, когда пришлось восстанавливать разрушенную гильдию. Помимо этого Эрза старательно изучала литературу, которую ей посоветовала Сенджу, помня про желание стать ирьёнином. Вечерами Скарлетт засиживалась в библиотеке допоздна, не делая различий между прочитанным. Очки Ураганного Чтения, подарок Леви, завалявшиеся среди доспехов были очень и очень хорошим подспорьем. Таинственный мир шиноби манил Эрзу, которая обнаружила немало различий между магией и чакрой.<p>Началось всё с того, что ей на глаза попался академический учебник с описанием самых простых техник. Скарлетт попыталась их применить, предварительно обсудив это дело с Цунаде, но потерпела неудачу. С тех пор к привычной рутине прибавилось и ежедневное медитирование, которое помогало разложить всю полученную информацию по полочкам. В какой-то момент волшебница почувствовала в своём теле чужеродную энергию, которая циркулировала по собственным каналам.</p><p>Мир шиноби подстраивал тело девушки под себя, менял его.</p><p>А на следующий день Эрза смогла применить Каварими.</p><p>Наруто, увидев попытки призвать иллюзорного клона, посочувствовал и предложил другой вариант техники. Более полезный и сложный. Как ни странно, но Скарлетт удалось их призвать сразу же, в отличии от иллюзорных задохликов. Контроль над чакрой пока ещё хромал, что при большом резерве было неудивительно. Магией Эрза управляла всё так же виртуозно, постепенно отходя от операции. О славе Титании говорить было рано, но будущее уже не казалось столь страшным.</p><p>В тренировочных спаррингах с Цунаде она сводила в ничью три битвы из десять. Ещё пять проигрывала. И только две могла победить. Хокаге оказалась чертовски сильной куноичи. Наруто был примерно уровня Титании, проигрывавший только из-за нежелания придумывать стратегии и многогранности оружия Эрзы. Каждый новый доспех Узумаки встречал с радостным лицом. И постоянно говорил, как сильна его сестра. Против такого обращения Скарлетт не имела ничего против. Наруто ей понравился. Открытый, веселый и оптимистичный, он напоминал друзей из гильдии, не давая забыть настоящую цель Эрзы. Не превзойти Цунаде, не вытащить Акацки из мрака — вернуться домой. И только.</p><p>Скарлетт утешала себя мыслью о том, что этот день придёт ещё не скоро. И снова надевала повязку на плечо, прикрывая бывшую татуировку гильдии. Её свела Цунаде во время операции вместе с некоторыми шрамами. Видеть чистую кожу было больно, но затем пришло смирение. Временно. Это всё временно.</p><p>Преобразование чакры в медицинскую далось ей легко, из-за чего Цунаде даже похвалила ученицу. Сенджу была скупа на добрые слова, предпочитая говорить по делу. Во всяком случае, наедине с Эрзой. Как Хокаге она была… не примерной. Наруто говорил, что в параллельном мире Годаймё была отличным лидером. И правда противоположности.</p><p>Сакура постоянно присоединялась к их встречам, радовалась успехам Скарлетт, объясняла непонятное. Про учёбу на ирьёнина Эрза ей не сказала. И убедила молчать Наруто. Слова Теучи-сана не выходили из головы, мучали и ожидали ждать подвоха. Если на известие про высокий ранг подруги Харуно отреагировала так явно, то скажет про наставничество Хокаге? Эрза уже знала, что Цунаде также обучила и её.</p><p>Вспышку расстройства Сакура быстро подавила, вернувшись той жизнерадостной и вспыльчивой девушкой, которую и запомнила Скарлетт. Только во взгляде иногда мелькала тень, которая заставляла Эрзу держать дистанцию. Наруто видя напряжение между дорогими подругами явно чувствовал себя неловко и пытался сгладить ситуацию. Безуспешно.</p><p>Напряженный темп давал свои результаты. Прошло всего две недели, а Эрза чувствовала, что может в равной степени назвать себя и волшебницей, и куноичи. В её поведении всё чаще проступали замашки шиноби. И закрыть глаза на это Скарлетт не могла.</p><p>Как не могла она забыть и свой дом, настоящий мир.</p><p>Поэтому она каждый вечер возвращалась в библиотеку и штудировала одну книгу, за другой. Поэтому так отчаянно цеплялась за свои воспоминания и магическую силу. Поэтому… она стала такой, как сейчас.</p><p>Эрза отодвинула прочитанную книгу в сторону. Снова неудача, что и не удивительно. Хотя она и стала джонином, что дало доступ к очень познавательной информации, надеяться найти зацепку в простой библиотеке было очень и очень наивно. Но что ещё было в её силах? Цунаде со своими проверенными людьми тоже искала способ вернуть волшебницу назад. Но было ясно, что эта задача — не приоритет Хокаге.</p><p>Спасение волшебников — дело рук самих волшебников.</p><p>Эту истину Скарлетт усвоила ещё со времен детства. Не подними она бунт, Джерар глупо умер, а она по-прежнему была бы рабыней. Остальным было слишком страшно подняться против своих господ. Эрза же просто хотела спасти друга. И плевать на последствия.</p><p>Библиотекарь странно покосился, когда Скарлетт подошла к нему. Его взгляд задержался на очках.</p><p>— Уже всё?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Тогда верните книгу на место. Вы же помните, где взяли её, Узумаки?</p><p>Официально её звали так: Узумаки Эрза. Под этим именем её знали малознакомые люди. Прозвище Скарлетт осталось для ближнего круга, в который незаметно вошёл лишь Наруто. И то, его очень обрадовало известие о появлении ещё одного Аловолосого Дьявола в Конохе. Как ребёнок.</p><p>Время до закрытия ещё оставалось, поэтому, вернув учебник истории назад, Эрза стала выбирать следующую книгу. «Повесть о бесстрашном шиноби»? Имя автора показалось Скарлетт знакомым, поэтому она выбрала её. Но когда она взяла книгу в руки, то пораженно замерла. За книгами, на стенке полки была выведена надпись. Послание.</p><p>
  <i>Чужой мир? Храбрецы найдут выход.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Узумаки проглотила наживку.<p>— Вот как? Посмотрим, что же предпримет наша малышка. Продолжить наблюдение. Мы не можем доверять ей полностью.</p><p>— Хай.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Белочка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Чужой мир? Храбрецы найдут выход.</i>
</p><p>Дрожащими руками Эрза сдвинула остальные книги так, чтобы прикрыть надпись. Библиотекарю совсем не понравится, если на глаза попадётся такой акт вандализма. Послание было адресовано явно не ему, поэтому Скарлетт почти не чувствовала угрызений совести, умолчав о своей находке. Нет, она волновалась, но причина этому была совсем иной. Впервые у неё появилась реальная зацепка, надежда, что выход есть. Надо изучить книгу как можно внимательнее. У неё обязательно получится. Обязательно.</p><p>Библиотекарь удивлённо посмотрел на Эрзу.</p><p>— Только одна?</p><p>Неудивительно, она всегда загружала себя как минимум тремя книгами сразу, засиживалась до закрытия, а сейчас пришла лишь с детской сказкой. Скарлетт кивнула, не собираясь ничего объяснять.</p><p>После записи о книге в формуляр, Эрза сразу пошла домой, нигде не задерживаясь. Она попыталась было начать читать на ходу, но быстро поняла, что это плохая идея. И не стоит привлекать лишнее внимание к своей персоне. Косых взглядов и так хватает, пусть прямо никто ничего не говорил. Сейчас у каждого шиноби были более важные дела, чем налаживать контакт с иноземкой. Скарлетт надеялась, что и дальше сможет остаться на расстоянии от шиноби, не привязываясь к никому из них. Так проще. Так правильно.</p><p>Теперь помимо обычного замка квартиру Эрзы защищал средней сложности барьер фуиндзюцу, который не пропускал нежеланных гостей без разрешения хозяйки. Наруто провёл не один вечер, разбирая сведения об этой технике в свитке, она тоже помогала, только поэтому им удалось разобраться так быстро. Да, мир шиноби полон занимательных загадок, которые не переставали удивлять волшебницу.</p><p>— Я дома, — прошептала она традиционные слова.</p><p>Странные традиции другого мира постепенно становились привычками. Эрза оставила обувь в прихожей и сразу направилась в спальню, которая неожиданно стала и кабинетом. Все важные документы волшебница хранила вместе с доспехами, но не упустила возможности обзавестись тайниками в новом доме. Также её гардероб стал более разнообразным, хотя по большей части Скарлетт предпочитала рассчитывать на свои доспехи. Самую простую одежду она рискнула оставить в квартире, заполнив шкаф обновками из Фиора. Ежедневная работа на стройке приносила маленький, но стабильный заработок. Опасная жизнь волшебницы постепенно налаживалась, ощущение неправильности притупилось, но не исчезло.</p><p>Эрза переоделась в домашнюю одежду и легла на кровать. Наконец, можно изучить новую книгу. Послание из библиотеки намекало на что-то, Скарлетт надеялась, что «Повесть о бесстрашном шиноби» приблизит её к возвращению домой. Или хотя бы намекнет, где искать.</p><p>Очки Ураганного Чтения лежали рядом на тумбе, она же внимательно читала, боясь пропустить хоть одно слово или пометку. Книга была довольно старой, поэтому осторожность Эрзы себя оправдывала. Предыдущие читатели оставляли целые мемуары, делясь своими впечатлениями об прочитанном. Над некоторыми комментариями Скарлетт посмеялась от души, другие вызвали у неё лишь удивление. Читать повесть, продираясь через чужой почерк, было сложно. Дело продвигалось медленно, глаза начинали болеть.</p><p>— Конец? — удивилась Эрза. — Так быстро? Интересно, не назвали ли Наруто в честь бесстрашного шиноби? Может, его родители были фанатами Джирайи.</p><p>Да, повесть определенно понравилась иномирной волшебнице. Люси есть чему поучиться.</p><p>Ещё раз просмотрев самые трудночитаемые комментарии, Эрза отметила из них самые странные.</p><p>Первый относился к сцене, когда герой остался защищать город от чужой армии. Враги описывались с самой ужасной, самой бесчеловечной и кровавой стороны. Скарлетт снова поразилась жестокости шиноби, а другой читатель пририсовал злую рожицу и прокушенный палец. Следующая почеркушка была менее красочной, всего одно слово: татакаэ. Его значение осталось для Эрзы загадкой.</p><p>Читатели же продолжили общение и дальше, оставляя свои и отвечая на чужие комментарии. Почерка менялись, группа разрослась. И количество странностей тоже. Эрза с немалым удивлением обнаружила портрет Хэппи, который широко улыбался. Ниже красовалась довольно точная копия, которая обросла новыми деталями. К концу страницы кот стал человеком, чья улыбка напомнила Скарлетт Наруто. Это заметила не одна она.</p><p>«<i>Это Саламандра или Лисёнок?»</i></p><p>
  <i>«Все на одно лицо.»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Вижу здесь телепузика ХД»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>»…»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Зереф вас покарает! Не пишите ерунду, это вам не <s>неразборчивое название сайта</s>!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Тогда до встречи на месте?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Каком месте?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«<s>Неразборчивые слова</s>! Лес с наркоманскими белочками…»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Готовьтесь к встрече с Зерефом!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Прости, <s>зачеркнутое имя</s>!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Маргаритка!»</i>
</p><p>На этом переписка закончилась. Эрза, следившая за ней не одну главу, напряженно выдохнула. Реальная зацепка. Неизвестные многократно ссылались на какие-то имена, записывали странные слова и оставляли карикатуры. В некоторых из них Скарлетт узнала Наруто и Сакуру, неужели за столько лет они нисколько не изменились? Или же комментаторы всё ещё живы и находятся в Конохе? Стоит ли и ей что-то написать?</p><p>
  <i>«Эрза, не читай мои книги!» — возмутилась Люси, одновременно пытаясь и забрать свою рукопись, и отобрать у Нацу еду.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Я оставил там несколько идей», — отозвался Грей, лежа на кровати вместе с журналом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Я тоже! — радостно прокомментировал Нацу, уворачиваясь от кулаков подруги. — Ой, Люси, ты чего?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Дурак!» — воскликнула Люси с покрасневшим лицом. Переход от смущенной красавицы до злюки не хуже Водолея произошёл моментально. Эрза поспешила отложить рукопись в сторону, Грей тактически отступил, спрятавшись за кресло.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Люси страшная», — икнул от страха Хэппи.</i>
</p><p>Нет, лучше не надо. Эрза не знала Джирайю, но портить книгу ещё больше не хотела. Она помнила, как остро Люси реагировала на любые замечания к своей книге и, упаси Фейри, поправки. К тому же, Скарлетт уже выяснила всё, что хотела. Осталось только найти лес со странными белками. Но это завтра. А сейчас спать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Странные животные? — сонно спросил Наруто и широко зевнул.<p>Скарлетт его не винила. В такую рань она сама с трудом держалась на ногах, но желание скорее вернуться домой перевесило бытовые нужды. Эрза почти не позавтракала, сразу сбежав к Узумаки. Наруто не раз говорил, что знает Коноху лучше, чем кто-либо другой, и показал названной сестре самые опасные районы, чтобы та не нашла новые неприятности себе на голову. С колоссальной нагрузкой, как сейчас, Эрза ещё не скоро сможет свободно изучить Коноху, но запомнила, что лучше обратится за советом именно к Узумаки.</p><p>— Да, — кивнула она. — В последнее время мне часто снятся плохие сны. Кошмары. Глупо, но раз за разом я умираю из-за белки. Маленькой, но шустрой белки, которая… совсем не похожа на белку.</p><p>— Думаю, я понял, о чём ты говоришь, — наконец сказал Наруто. Его сонливость куда-то исчезла, на смену её пришла собранность. — Это опасное место, поэтому я пойду с тобой. Эрза-чан, не волнуйся, твои кошмары скоро исчезнут. Обещаю, даттебаё!</p><p>Узумаки умчался назад, оставив растерянную Эрзу на пороге. Они ещё не подозревали, что невинная вылазка обернётся катастрофой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Свой первый экзамен на чунина я проходил здесь, в Лесу Смерти, — делился своими воспоминаниями Наруто. Узумаки улыбался, шутил и разгонял мрачную атмосферу тренировочного полигона, но Эрза видела, что и он встревожен. — Я и тогда был самым сильным среди своих, настоящий Хокаге! Но местные зверушки заставили нас хорошо побегать. Классное было время, даттебаё!<p>— Всё настолько опасно? — подобралась Скарлетт.</p><p>— Это же экзамен на чунина! Тогда такие ниндзя собрались, — восхищенно вспоминал Узумаки. — Со всех стран съехались, чтобы на нас посмотреть. Но Лес Смерти — закрытая зона. Нужен или пропуск, или… секретный проход.</p><p>— Каким мы и прошли, — добавила Эрза, не отставая от Наруто.</p><p>— Именно. И всё же на экзамен приехали не только участники, но и шпионы. Они были подготовлены куда лучше, чем вчерашние генины, хотя экзамен сдавал и я, будущий Хокаге! Команда из Отогакуре оказалась серьёзным противником, ведь мы были не в лучшей форме после предыдущих боёв. Чуть не вылетели с экзамена, но на помощь великолепной Сакуре-чан пришёл толстобровик, Рок Ли! Он — мастер тайдзюцу, но выиграли тогда при помощи, — интригующе рассказывал Узумаки, — его питомца — ручной белочки.</p><p>— Что же это за белочка такая, что победила команду чунинов? — удивилась Скарлетт.</p><p>— Бешеная, но хорошая. И сейчас живёт в Конохе, если не ошибаюсь, — задумчиво вспомнил Наруто. — Когда Толстобровик вернётся с миссии, обязательно познакомлю. А вот и та самая поляна. Орехи взяла?</p><p>Эрза кивнула и показала пакет с орехами, который Наруто прихватил из дома. Узумаки просиял и взял горстку. Затем последовали странные телодвижения, которые напомнили Скарлетт ритуальные танцы Нацу. Она не смогла сдержать улыбку, которая переросла в удивлённую. На поляну начали сбегаться белочки.</p><p>— Покорми их, Эрза-чан, — предложил Наруто, с довольным видом поглаживая самую шуструю.</p><p>Скарлетт протянула руку вперёд, показывая угощение. Смелые зверушки не испугались и тут же окружили её. Эрза и не поняла, как на её голове, бедрах и плечах оказались белки. Но это был действительно волшебный момент.</p><p>И шерстка у них тёплая.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Бежим отсюда, быстро! — вопил Наруто, не волнуясь про скрытность.<p>— Откуда она вылезла? — так же громко кричала Эрза, обгоняя Узумаки.</p><p>— Откуда я знаю?! Бежим!</p><p>Становиться завтраком для голодной змеи-переростка никто не хотел. Не зря Лес Смерти — запретная зона.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К следующей вылазке, которая состоялась через день, Эрза подготовилась более основательно. Помня про гигантских змей и прочие опасности, о которых много говорил Наруто, Скарлетт облачилась в стандартную форму шиноби и жилет джонина. Выяснилось, что тот сделан добротно, не просто крепкий, но и оснащен скрывающими чакру печатями. Полезное умение, едва ли не круче хождения по воде. Чтобы не привлекать внимания, Эрза с помощью своего заклинания вернула повседневную одежду. Для перехода в боевой режим ей хватит и мгновения. Небольшая заминка возникла с повязкой, которая постоянно смущала волшебницу.<p><i>«Джерар, Нацу, Грей, Хэппи, Люси… Ждите, ребята! Подождите ещё немного — я вернусь. Я обязательно вернусь домой»</i>, — мысленно попросила Скарлетт, затянув крепкий узел на плече.</p><p>В Конохе она уже ориентировалась хорошо и без карты, потому до полигона добралась быстро. На улицах было пустынно, но в такое время все шиноби обычно сидели в отстроенных барах или тренировались. Скарлетт всё рассчитала.</p><p>Лаз, показанный Наруто, Эрза нашла с первой попытки. Проникнуть в Лес Смерти оказалось легко, но то ли ещё будет? Жуткий утром, ужасающий ночью — Лес Смерти с гордостью заслужил своё имя. Скарлетт сменила одежду и пошла вперёд. Сначала к беличьей поляне, а затем… Затем придётся искать неизвестно что, ведь конкретных указаний в книге не было. Только намек, который и вовсе Эрза могла понять совсем не так. Пессимистичные мысли только нагнетали обстановку. Скарлетт услышала шорох и замерла, напряженно осматривая местность.</p><p>— Змея, — непроизвольно вырвалось у неё. Чуть впереди величественная рептилия пожирала что-то. Эрза не хотела ни знать о происхождении мяса, ни становиться новой жертвой. Вместо этого она перенеслась на деревья с помощью шуншина. — Это было близко. Осторожность и бдительность.</p><p>Скарлетт оттолкнулась от толстой ветви и приземлилась уже на следующем дереве. Ещё прыжок, и ещё один. Передвигаться верхними путями оказалось намного легче и безопаснее. Возможных противников Эрза замечала заранее и уклонялась от встреч.</p><p>Звери против не были. Им на чужачку вообще всё равно. Чего нельзя было сказать про других гостей Леса Смерти, следующих за Узумаки по пятам.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя полчаса такого передвижения Эрза остановилась, осматривая очередную поляну. Земля была покрыта крупными каменными валунами, на один из которых и спрыгнула Скарлетт. Редкая трава пожелтела и выглядела неуместно. Белочка на плече цвиркнула, соглашаясь с волшебницей. Эра-чан присоединилась к Эрзе почти сразу, запомнив ту ещё со вчерашнего появления в лесу. Скарлетт подумала, что это хороший знак.<p>— Подозрительно всё это, — пробормотала Эрза, спускаясь вниз. С такого ракурса камни выглядели ещё более внушающими, как и почти всё в Лесу Смерти. — Думаешь, здесь есть что-то важное?</p><p>Эра-чан снова цвиркнула и замерла, явно ожидая чего-то. Её хвост трясся, белка что-то знала.</p><p>Скарлетт тряхнула головой, прогоняя глупые мысли. Она стала слишком подозрительной. Призывные животные — это совсем другое дело. И… нинкены, да? В общем, Эра-чан самая обычная белка. Или только кажется?</p><p>Эрза сложила печать концентрации, пытаясь применить сенсорную технику, разученную недавно. Сенсор из неё никудышный, но в последние дни оптимизм стал постоянным спутником волшебницы. И, на удивление, Скарлетт почувствовала странную чакру, источником которой являлись… валуны.</p><p>Листва деревьев зашелестела, поднялся ветер. Эрза застыла, завороженная голосами, которые слышала только она одна.</p><p>
  <i>«Потерянная кровь.»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Ты пришла!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Алая Дева вернулась!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Докажи свою силу — и путь откроется.»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Не бойся!»</i>
</p><p>Эрза не боялась. Она прокусила палец и мазнула по камню, активируя скрытую фуин. Тайный проход открылся, впуская её в секретное убежище. Завороженная Скарлетт прошла туда, ведомая голосами.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Какого?<p>— Вы обвиняетесь в шпионаже!</p><p>— Уберите мечи!</p><p>— Без лишних движений!</p><p>— Вот ты и попалась, Узумаки…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ссылка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Можешь покровительствовать этой девчонке, Цунаде, — вкрадчиво говорил шиноби, оставаясь в тени. — Сделать её своей ученицей… Неплохой ход, признаю. Что такого особенного в чужачке, которую чуть ли не из Чистого Мира возвращали? Рангом ты её не обделила, но продолжала держать в деревне. Пустая трата выдающихся способностей, в нынешней ситуации это непозволительно. Коноха ослаблена нападением Акацки. Каждый шаг определяет будущее деревни. Как Хокаге, ты должна больше всех стараться ради восстановления уничтоженного, а не возиться с чужачкой. Я долго не понимал, чем она подкупила тебя. Но сегодня всё стало на свои места. Она — шпионка, посланная окончательно разрушить Коноху.</p><p>Эрза возмущенно посмотрела на мужчину, но сделать ничего не могла. Ещё в Лесу Смерти её парализовали печатью фуин, что не прибавляло хорошего настроения. Лидер шиноби присоединился к группе внезапно, почти перед самым кабинетом Хокаге. Учитывая то, что её провели в резиденцию по тайным коридорам, Скарлетт поняла, что попала в очень большую заварушку.</p><p>Молчаливая Цунаде с тяжелым взглядом нагнетала обстановку. Сенджу ни разу не перебила незнакомого шиноби, не попросила выйти на свет. Знакомы? Достаточно, чтобы поверить в эту легенду?</p><p>Эрза снова попыталась освободиться от парализующей печати. Безуспешно. Почему она уделяла так мало внимания фуиндзюцу?</p><p>— К тому же, она связана с Орочимару. Ученица? Помощница?</p><p>Бывший сокомандник Цунаде? Скарлетт только слышала имя Змеиного сеннина, причем не в лучшем свете. Её знания были основаны на рассказе Сакуры и книжных комментариях. Этого явно недостаточно, чтобы обвинить в пособничестве Орочимару.</p><p>— Мои люди нашли её в Лесу Смерти, выходящей из секретной лаборатории. Последней известной лаборатории Орочимару. Ты всё ещё будешь защищать её, Цунаде?</p><p>В голосе звучало неприкрытое торжество, от которого Эрза хотела скривиться, хоть как-то показать своё недовольство. Печать всё ещё работала исправно, мешая ей.</p><p>— Я выслушала тебя, Данзо. Что скажешь ты, Эрза? — наконец сказала Сенджу.</p><p>Скарлетт ощутила легкое касание к спине. Кто-то передал ей чакру! Вернулась способность говорить и двигаться.</p><p>— Я не шпионка Орочимару! — эмоционально вскрикнула она, от неожиданности делая шаг вперёд. — И вообще не шпионка!</p><p>— Тогда что ты делала в Лесу Смерти? — вкрадчиво спросил тот же голос. — Это закрытая зона.</p><p>— Я пришла навестить Эру-чан, — невозмутимо сказала Скарлетт. — Белочку.</p><p>Сенджу хмыкнула.</p><p><i>«Нельзя выдавать Наруто. У него могут быть проблемы»,</i> — подумала Эрза, решив стоять на своём до последнего.</p><p>— Конечно же, ты пришла навестить белочку, — ласковым тоном согласился шиноби, одной интонацией обещая ей самую лютую казнь, если не скажет правду. — Мне позвать Ибики или Иноичи?</p><p>— Держи себя в руках, Данзо, — рассердилась Цунаде. — Мне нужен более подробный ответ, Эрза.</p><p>— Я… я… наткнулась на интересную информацию, которая касается таких же, как я. Там был намек на Лес Смерти. Сведения казались слишком важными, чтобы игнорировать. И даже запрет на посещение полигона был несущественным. Я подготовилась к вылазке и, вместе с Эрой-чан, нашла подходящее место. Все признаки совпадали, но что было дальше… как в тумане. Помню родную чакру, которая окружала ту поляну, помню чужие голоса, помню зов, мольбу о помощи. Но не помню, что делала сама.</p><p>— Клан Узумаки, — процедил Данзо. — Мои люди сообщили, что чужачка… Эрза была в трансе. Своей чакрой она активировала скрытый вход. Продолжить слежку дальше не удалось, а затем её сразу доставили в резиденцию.</p><p>— Если вспомнить про покровителя Аловолосых Дьяволов, то это возможно. А барьеры, настроенные на кровь и чакру Узумаки, не так уж и редки, — подтвердила Сенджу. — Полагаю, что и свиток, и книга подверглись такой же защите. Не-Узумаки не увидят то, что узнала Эрза.</p><p>— Пусть хотя бы скажет, что такого важного… — попытался надавить мужчина.</p><p>Скарлетт хотела уже сказать про бешеных белок, чтобы разозлить шиноби, но не смогла. Знакомое чувство паралича вновь охватило её.</p><p>
  <i>И не думай. Попаданцы должны остаться тайной.</i>
</p><p>Низкий женский голос слышала только Эрза, но этого хватило, чтобы Данзо замолчал, а Цунаде заинтересованно посмотрела. Скарлетт посмотрела на руки и увидела вязь символов, которая украшала запястья.</p><p>— Печать молчания, — прошипел Данзо. — Чертовы Узумаки…</p><p>— Не смей оскорблять мой клан! — возмутилась Эрза.</p><p>Как только она перестала думать про книгу, печать ослабла и исчезла.</p><p>— Заткнулись оба! — Цунаде хлопнула кулаком по столу, перекричав спорщиков. — Эрза — не шпионка. У меня есть надежные свидетельства того, что союзу с Конохой быть. Это выгодно в первую очередь ей. Я не хочу признавать, но Данзо прав. У тебя было достаточно времени для восстановления. Сегодня же приступаешь к миссии. На границе со страной Травы возникли непредвиденные трудности. Кажется, банда отступников.</p><p>Данзо сдержанно улыбнулся. Похоже, что миссия не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд. Не вышло убрать шпионку в Конохе? Так на миссии случится может всякое, никто ничего не докажет. Да и кому важна пришлая чужачка? Возмущаться станет только Узумаки Наруто, но это не проблема для Данзо.</p><p>Эрза буквально слышала чужие мысли, настолько намерения шиноби были явными. Отказаться от миссии она не могла, ведь подозрения должны быть рассеяны. Оставалось надеяться, что бандиты-отступники не отличаются от разбойников Фиора. Такие миссии Титания выполняла десятками, если не сотнями, и в одиночку, и вместе с верной командой.</p><p>— Поняла. Я отправляюсь одна? — уточнила Скарлетт.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Справишься — молодец, проверка пройдена. Провалишься — ожидаемый финал, горевать никто не будет. Данзо даже обрадуется, что шпионка больше не будет мельтешить на горизонте.</p><p>Мир шиноби слишком жесток. Слабые и неосмотрительные всегда уступают дорогу сильным и амбициозным. И если Эрза хочет дожить до своего возвращения в родной мир, ей придётся стать частью системы ниндзя, принять правила игры и заявить себя не волшебницей, а шиноби, джонином Конохи.</p><p>Принимая свиток с заданием, Эрза не могла не заметить взгляд Данзо. Он обещал следить за каждым шагом, терпеливо ждать малейшего промаха и тогда… тогда он не оплошает, выскочка-Узумаки исчезнет, как и должно было произойти сегодня.</p><p><i>«Тебе повезло, но в следующий раз пощады не жди»,</i> — молчаливо обещал шиноби.</p><p><i>«Знаю»,</i> — без слов ответила Скарлетт.</p><p>«<i>Твоя единственная ошибка станет последней».</i></p><p>
  <i>«Никогда».</i>
</p><p>— Пошли вон! — снова вмешалась Цунаде, которой страстные переглядки изрядно действовали на нервы.</p><p>Действительно, чем же Эрза смогла так сильно заинтересовать Данзо?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Данзо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стоило им покинуть кабинет Хокаге, как рядом появился шиноби в стандартной форме и маске. АНБУ. Он что-то зашептал Данзо, но Эрза чувствовала изучающий взгляд. До чего же противно! Если в первое время ей казалось, что мир шиноби и мир волшебников похожи, то теперь стало понятно: волшебница сильно ошибалась. Или была слишком мелкой сошкой, чтобы участвовать в Большой Игре? Влияния у Данзо не занимать, хватит одного слова, чтобы Узумаки исчезла из Конохи. Кто она? Чужачка. Имя Титании знал весь Фиор, там такой фокус было не провернуть.</p><p>Скарлетт не знала, почему не ушла сразу же, как появился анбушник. Она замерла в ожидании чего-то, не слыша чужого разговора. Опять фуин? Ну все, как только эта история будет окончена, Эрза не отстанет от Наруто. Простейшие печати — хорошо, но она считается Узумаки! Банально стыдно не уметь создавать те же барьеры тишины или печати молчания. Вещь в хозяйстве полезная, а с таким неприятелем, как Данзо и вовсе жизненно необходимая.</p><p>— Свободен, — прошипел Данзо.</p><p>Анбушник поклонился и исчез. Эрза тоже сделала шаг в сторону, намереваясь уйти.</p><p>— А с тобой мы ещё поговорим. Следуй за мной, — властным тоном сказал он и пошёл по коридору, будто не сомневался: девушка последует следом.</p><p>— Зачем? — спросила Эрза, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, где получают миссии? Где находится информационный отдел? — безэмоционально спросил шиноби, удаляясь. — Поразительная осведомлённость, просто поразительная.</p><p>Скарлетт мысленно припомнила Фейри и… пошла за Данзо, держась на расстоянии. Старик пусть и выглядел неопасным, но после «похищения» из Леса Смерти Эрза в это не верила. Он стал первым, кто показал ей двуличие мира шиноби, напомнил, что расслабляться нельзя ни на секунду. Зазеваешься — умрёшь.</p><p>Задание оформили быстро. Эрза подумала, что на это повлияло присутствие Данзо. Чунины ничего не сказали по этому поводу, но было видно, что явление старика станет главной сплетней следующего месяца.</p><p>И чего, спрашивается, ему не сиделось в своей норе?</p><p>Эрза просмотрела свиток с самим заданием и нахмурилась. Ей предстояло самостоятельно добраться до Страны Травы и уже там связаться со следующим информатором. На границе действительно происходило нечто странное. И с этим предстояло разобраться ей, без нескольких недель месяц как шиноби. Проще уж считать себя Титанией, иначе слишком сложно, слишком страшно.</p><p>Что-то отразилось на лице Скарлетт, Данзо довольно прищурился.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё под подозрением, Узумаки. Непонятное можешь узнать в информационном отделе, снаряжение взять здесь же. Но о твоих фуин-накопителях мне известно, поэтому лишние передвижения станут лишь новым доказательством…</p><p>— Моего шпионажа? — со злостью процедила Эрза, пряча свиток к своим доспехам. Специально. Напоказ.</p><p>— Ты ведь умная девочка, — нежно, почти ласково, сказал Данзо. — Акацки разрушили мою деревню.</p><p>— Вы — не Хокаге, — прищурилась в ответ Скарлетт. Лицо мужчины исказила странная гримаса. — И не станете.</p><p>— Так будет не всегда. Шпионка из Акацки не всегда будет осквернять Скрытый Лист.</p><p>— Прошу, определитесь, чья же я шпионка, — со злой издёвкой спросила Эрза. — Ученица Орочимару? Наследница Акацки? Или человек Цунаде?</p><p>— Цунаде — глупая девчонка. Не в её силах защитить Коноху. И нападение Акацки тому доказательство! Помни, умная Узумаки, Хокаге не всегда будет лоялен к таким, как ты.</p><p>— Тогда в моих интересах это исправить.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вот ведь идиотка! И зачем было соваться на запретный полигон? Зачем было так подставляться? Зачем надо было нарываться на конфликт с Данзо?<p>Эрза всё же заглянула к себе домой, где захватила с собой продуктовые свитки. Их оставил Наруто, буквально, несколько дней назад. Свитки были экспериментальными, ведь Узумаки, а Скарлетт и подавно, начали изучать фуиндзюцу не так давно. Она планировала заняться этим позже, но вон как всё обернулась…</p><p>Распаковав свитки, девушка с деловитым видом обчищала холодильник. Эрза ни разу не была за пределами Конохи и не знала, как долго будет длиться дорога до страны Травы. Тут бы просто добраться до места, не то, что выполнить миссию. Скарлетт придирчиво отбирала провизию, тоскуя по родной гильдии. Там всё было намного проще и понятнее. Даже если притвориться, что всё как прежде, а миссия — это задание, реальность может оказаться совсем другой.</p><p><i>«Никогда больше не попадусь,</i> — мысленно обещала Эрза, проверяя свои доспехи. — <i>И за своё унижение отплачу сполна. Клянусь, Данзо!</i></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>
  <i>Некоторое время спустя.</i>
</b><p>— Значит, Коноха уничтожена Пейном?</p><p>Так странно. После смерти Итачи он мог думать только про свою месть, своё возвращение в бывшую деревню. Старший брат думал, что его убийцу назовут героем, возможно, примут обратно. Может, Сенджу и закрыла глаза на преступное прошлое Учиха, но подобное было не в интересах отступника. Саске <i>жаждал</i> уничтожить Коноху лично, разрушить бывший дом собственными руками.</p><p>Так правильно. Он — последний из Учиха, по его деяниям будут судить весь клан. Раз в чужих умах сила шарингана давно сплетена с тьмой, зачем разочаровывать слухи? Саске шёл по дороге мести слишком долго, он просто не умеет иначе. Ненависть стала неотъемлемой частью его души. Прости, Итачи, но твоим мечтам не сбыться. Коноха заплатит за всё. Клан Учиха будет отомщен.</p><p>Отступник чувствует жар в груди. И детскую обиду. Кто-то другой опередил его, забрал желанную добычу. Может отомстить ему? Но нет, Мадара говорит, что старейшины, главное зло, всё ещё живы. Месть Саске жива, у него есть цель.</p><p>— Хокаге сменили?</p><p>Он почти не помнит Сенджу Цунаде. Знает про ирьёнина только по рассказам Орочимару. Но разве можно верить Змею? Саске — его ученик, он знает ответ. Нет. Нельзя. Никому верить нельзя. Все обманут, все предадут, все уйдут. Все… оставят отступника одного. Учиха не боится одиночества, его не пугает собственная тень, но, падая во тьму, он не перестает смеяться. Дико, почти безумно. Почему? Потому что не только образ Годаймё стирается из памяти. Собственное беспамятство веселит отступника, заставляет чувствовать себя живым.</p><p>Просыпаясь от кошмаров, Саске не спешит сменить на посту Джуго или Карин. Он лежит, рассматривая ночное небо, и пытается вспомнить. Что? Не важно. Запах Сакуры, отговорки Какаши, улыбка Наруто меркнут, отступают перед ненавистью. Учиха не помнит квартал клана, но родительская кровь так и стоит перед глазами. Старший брат, его главный кошмар, и вовсе не человек, а тень, образ. И только горячие пальцы, болезненный щелчок по лбу, убеждают Саске, что Итачи действительно жил.</p><p>Он действительно убил клан по приказу Конохи. Всех. И детей, и взрослых, и шиноби, и обычных людей. Отступник не знал, что чувствовал брат во время той страшной ночи. Но Саске кажется, что скоро он это узнает. Поймёт. Скоро старейшины Конохи заплатят за свои грехи, клан будет отомщен.</p><p>Коноха сгорит в чёрном пламени Аматерасу.</p><p>Сгорят и дети, и взрослые, и шиноби, и обычные люди.</p><p>Как и его клан.</p><p>Это справедливо.</p><p>— Шимура стал новым Хокаге?</p><p>Бой с Хачиби вымотал Учиха. Но весть про возвышение врага стала лучшим лекарством. Саске смотрит на Мадару над скрещенными пальцами. Верить или не верить? Предстоящий Саммит Каге — идеальная возможность, если Данзо будет там, то рука отступника не дрогнет. Коноха — больше не его дом, Хокаге — простой шиноби. Сильный, да. Но уважения к правителям Скрытого Листа Саске не испытывал никогда.</p><p>
  <i>— Я хочу стать Хокаге!</i>
</p><p>В детстве голос Наруто был слишком писклявым. Раздражение, злоба и ненависть накапливаются в душе Учиха, пока не достигают пика. Он уничтожит Данзо. Покажет Наруто, что все Хокаге лишь мусор под его ногами. Сожжёт Коноху.</p><p>Саске смотрит на Мадару, он верит его словам. Призрак Итачи за спиной юноши лишь качает головой. Не того желал убийца собственного клана, не того…</p><p>Саске прикрывает глаза, обдумывает план. Свою возможность он не упустит, клан будет отомщён. И жизнь Шимуры Данзо лишь начало.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Поддержка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сакура, ты закончила? — спросила Шизуне, поглаживая Тонтона.</p><p>После нападения Пейна вся деревня работала на износ. Даже ученики академии вовсю носились по улицам, помогая, чем только могли. Поэтому отстройка Конохи шла как нельзя хорошо. Заключенные ранее связи и договора пригодились, новые здания появлялись не только благодаря строительным техникам капитана Ямато. Кратер на месте деревни шиноби смотрелся уже не так печально. Постепенно всё возвращалось на круги своя. И резиденция Хокаге — не исключение.</p><p>Огромнейшие чакрозатраты ненадолго вывели Цунаде Сенджу из игры, но величайший медик мира не просто так получила свой титул. Легендарная неудачница быстро оправилась, но резиденцию буквально затопила бумажная лавина. Письма, миссии, договора, соглашения… Годайме старалась разобраться со всем, честно пыталась, но уже к вечеру из госпиталя были вызваны ученицы, которые не в первый раз спасали сенсея.</p><p>Женская троица прилагала все силы, чтобы вывести Коноху из образовавшегося кризиса. Они куноичи, сильнее обычных людей, но даже шиноби нужен отдых.</p><p>Шизуне выглядела измученной, под глазами залегли тени, кожа побледнела. Все свободное время Като проводила в резиденции и госпитале, разгружая своего сенсея и спасая тех, кого ещё можно было спасти.</p><p>Сакура и вовсе походила на привидение. Все твердили, что Харуно нужно отдохнуть, но было понятно: это просто слова. В ближайшее время куноичи не вырваться из плена бюрократии. Девушка с взрывным, азартным характером тенью шаталась от дома к госпиталю, от госпиталя к резиденции. Не раз доходило до того, что Наруто доносил заснувшую подругу до её дома, насильно кормил раменом. И все же этого было недостаточно.</p><p>А кому сейчас легко?</p><p>Кто бы знал, как тяжело приходилось Цунаде… Но Хокаге упорно скрывала свои проблемы, нагло улыбаясь днем. Всё хорошо, Коноха выстояла и станет лучше прежнего. Бояться нечего, Хокаге не дремлет, а шиноби стоят на страже.</p><p>Сакура немного приподняла голову и прищурилась. В комнате царил приятный полумрак, окно открыто, впуская свежий воздух. Её не видно из-за возвышающихся стопок. Харуно доверили вести документацию госпиталя, так как Шизуне временно занималась другими бумагами.</p><p>— Шизуне? — очень медленно, практически по слогам спросила Сакура. — Это ты?</p><p>Вместо ответа Като вздохнула. Тонтон невесело хрюкнул. Поросёнок тоже устал, подавленное настроение людей передалось и ему.</p><p>— Принесли ещё договора, — тихо сказала Шизуне.</p><p>Сакура с громким стуком опустила голову на стол.</p><p>— Это никогда не закончится, — ворчливо заметила она, бубня в стол.</p><p>— Я оставила их на завтра, — миролюбиво дополнила Шизуне. — И если ты закончила, то можешь идти домой. Отдохни, Сакура, хотя бы немного. Выглядишь просто ужасно.</p><p>— Знаю, но что поделать? Перед глазами всё плывет, слышу эхо и разговариваю с двумя… нет, тремя Шизуне, — Харуно снова прищурилась, чтобы уточнить количество девушек с поросятами.</p><p>— Спать. Живо, — железным тоном приказала обычно мягкая Като. От вялой Сакуры не будет никакого толку, иной вывод куноичи не примет. — Или мне снова вызвать Наруто?</p><p>Харуно зевнула и встала, шатаясь на ходу. Она взяла в руки средних размеров стопку и сделала несколько шагов вперёд. Не упала. Может и получится дойти к Цунаде без чужой помощи.</p><p>— Не нужно. Отнесу бумаги сенсею и пойду домой, — сказала Сакура, подходя к Шизуне. — Честное слово.</p><p>— Смотри мне, — шутливо пригрозила та и освободила проход.</p><p>Шизуне ещё некоторое время стояла в коридоре, наблюдая за плетущейся Харуно. Нескладная девчонка-подросток, которая стала второй ученицей Цунаде, превратилась в прекрасную девушку. И даже усталость не могла этого скрыть. Не удивительно, что Наруто зачастил в госпиталь, хоть и здоров. Да и в резиденции стал бывать намного чаще. Сакура уже не пыталась сопротивляться, признавая своё бессилие.</p><p>Тонтон хрюкнул, разделяя её мысли.</p><p>И тут раздался крик:</p><p>— Сенсей!!!</p><p>Като побежала вперёд, чтобы остановиться перед раскрытой дверью кабинета Хокаге. На полу лежали разбросанные договора, а в дальнем углу Сакура пыталась привести в чувство Цунаде.</p><p>Сенджу замерла изломанной куклой, едва дыша.</p><p>— Шизуне… сенсея отравили, — панически прошептала Сакура, диагностируя состояние Цунаде. — Цунаде отравили!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Наруто-кун, с ней всё будет хорошо, — убедительно сказала Хината, смотря на него своими белыми глазами.<p>Наруто шумно выдохнул, сцепив пальцы. Прошло несколько дней после отравления Цунаде. Про то, что на самом деле Хокаге отравлена, а не болеет, знало ограниченное число лиц. Узумаки доверили эту тайну только потому, что его сокомандница была той, кто обнаружила Сенджу и сейчас вела курс лечения. Яд, как и отравителя, выявить не удалось, что лишь нагнетало обстановку.</p><p>Ещё и Эрза-чан пропала… Наруто понимал, что у названной сестры очень много дел, видел, как она рвала жилы, пытаясь заново изучить простейшие техники шиноби. Поразительно, но, не умея применять даже самые простые ниндзюцу, которые сам Узумаки почти не вспоминал, Скарлетт была очень сильной куноичи. Хотя и не использовала хитрые женские приёмы. У Эрзы был собственный стиль, который завораживал и околдовывал.</p><p>Много дел, да. Тренировки, учёба, стройка — сестра была очень разнообразной личностью. А как в карты играет! Конечно, желания у неё и её клонов те ещё извращения… Эрза говорила, что король — её любимая игра. Они договорились устроить ещё партию, но уже не с клонами, а с реальными людьми. Друзья давно интересовались второй Узумаки, да и сама девушка постепенно проявляла всё больше интереса к окружающему миру.</p><p>Наруто многого ожидал от этой встречи. Ожидал…</p><p>Куда же исчезла сестра?</p><p>Озадаченный Узумаки и не подозревал, что злодейка-судьба нанесет ему новый удар. Бабуля Цунаде всегда казалась несокрушимой, непобедимой… Какой силы должен был быть яд, чтобы сама Хокаге слегла с болезнью, которую не могут вылечить её ученицы — лучшие среди ирьёнинов Конохи?</p><p>А ведь не только про пропавшую Узумаки хотел узнать Наруто. Его тренировки с чакрой ветра продолжались, Ямато и Какаши взяли парня под очень плотный контроль. Будто готовились к чему-то. И если услышанные сплетни правда…</p><p>Орочимару убит. Учиха Итачи убит. Учиха Саске вступил в Акацки. Нападение на другого хвостатого зверя.</p><p>Наруто глухо зарычал, прижав голову к коленям.</p><p>Почему? Почему всё это происходит?!</p><p>Девятихвостый чувствовал злость своего джинчуурики и довольно скалился. Узумаки всегда отличались повышенной эмоциональностью, их вздорный характер позволял демону видеть мир шиноби, заглянуть за пределы клетки-печати. Изредка даже побуянить получалось. Ещё чуть-чуть…</p><p>Хината обняла Наруто, шепча успокаивающие глупости. Хьюга, как никто другой, видела все душевные метания своего друга, понимала, что его тревожит. Увы, не в её силах помочь Узумаки.</p><p>Когда-то Хината клялась стать сильной, чтобы идти рядом с Наруто, быть ровней ему. Она поможет ему, чем сможет.</p><p>— Наруто-кун, я всегда буду рядом, — почти беззвучно прошептала химе Хьюга. Боль дорогого человека передалась и ей. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы помочь тебе.</p><p>Плечи Наруто вздрогнули, он сам немного расслабился.</p><p>Девятихвостый Лис же напротив зарычал. Ну что стоило этой глупой девчонке вмешаться на минуту позже?! Вечно люди всё портят!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эрза не знала, сколько врагов последуют за ней. Жертва разведчицы позволила ей ускользнуть из главного зала. Возможно, ками будут милостивы к аловолосой куноичи, её пребывание в тайном убежище и вовсе останется незамеченным. Скарлетт чувствовала холод пещерной стены и горячую влагу на ладони. Нет, ей не на кого надеяться. На помощь не придёт никто.<p>Это так… глупо. Эрза проделала долгий и сложный путь до деревни, нашла связного, проникла на вражескую территорию, приняла сведения от местного шпиона. Миссия была почти выполнена, но куноичи расслабилась слишком рано. Сектанты заметили чужаков на своей территории, начался бой. Скарлетт хотела ответить им тем же, но лишь зря подставилась под удар. Кровь не останавливалась, несмотря на применение ирьёдзюцу. Сенбоны были отравлены? Глупо получилось. И если бы разведчица не отпихнула её в сторону, то так бы и умерла в том зале.</p><p>Недостаточно. Что бы не делала Титания, этого недостаточно. Она слишком слаба и незначительна. Разведчица погибла из-за её слабости, ей милосердия. Опусти Эрза катану вниз, на сектанта с сенбонами — та осталась бы жива.</p><p>Волшебница никогда не убивала людей.</p><p>Сектанты наверняка убили разведчицу.</p><p>
  <i>Этот свиток намного ценнее твоей или моей жизни. Он может уничтожить Коноху, а может и возвысить деревню. Нельзя оставить его в логове сектантов. Ни за что нельзя!</i>
</p><p>Разведчица не сомневалась, что посланная на помощь куноичи завершит миссию, сохранит свиток. Почему?! Почему она доверилась ей?!</p><p>Эрза присела на пол. Окровавленная рука потянулась к тому самому свитку, из-за которого убежище перешло на осадный режим. Скарлетт слышала топот ног вдалеке. Скоро сектанты найдут её. Найдут и убьют.</p><p>Засиял волшебный круг, материализуя катану.</p><p>Кажется, боль притупилась. Это хорошо или плохо? Эрза не знала, она с трудом понимала, что происходит.</p><p>Свиток надо сохранить любой ценой. Если придётся — уничтожить.</p><p>Сдаваться нельзя. Хотя бы нескольких, но Скарлетт заберёт с собой.</p><p>А сенбон был отравлен. Теперь она это понимала.</p><p>— Агрх!</p><p>Нашли. Так скоро?</p><p>— Какие шустрые, — беззвучно прошептала Эрза, опираясь о стену. — Но Фея вам не по зубам!</p><p>Она не будет колебаться, когда первый враг ворвется в её убежище. В этот раз катана не дрогнет, она не умрёт.</p><p>Выкусите!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Иксиды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Шаготта, помоги, — попросил незнакомый голос. — Людишка очнулась.</p><p>— Уже бегу, — откликнулась незнакомая девочка.</p><p>Её интонация и тембр напомнили Эрзе Венди, волшебницу с редким даром исцелять. Малышку называли Небесным Драконом, потому что её воспитал настоящий дракон, также передавший свою магию. Убийца драконов, драконоборец — звучит грозно, но носителем могучей силы стал подросток! Скарлетт пережила и не такое в детстве, но не могла не переживать за судьбу Венди, по-своему опекая малышку. Что же тогда она забыла в мире шиноби? Как Нацу, Грей и Мира допустили это?</p><p>Эрза попыталась встать, но что-то крепко удерживало барахтающуюся куноичи.</p><p>— Спокойнее, пожалуйста, — попросил первый голос. — Так ты всё наше лечение сведёшь на нет. Все людишки такие вспыльчивые, чуть что случись — сразу начинают бежать, спасаться от не пойми чего… Эта хотя бы не пыталась все поджечь. Позовите советников, я свою работу сделала. Шаготта, чего стоишь столбом? У тебя есть задание, вот и выполняй!</p><p>— Да, — сразу отозвалась она.</p><p><i>«Шаготта. Не Венди. Шаготта»</i> — мысленно повторяла Эрза, пытаясь успокоить разволновавшееся сердце и прислушаться к происходящему. Получилось откровенно плохо. Она и топот приближающихся людей (те самые советники?) не услышала.</p><p>— Что скажешь, Аяме? — спросил кто-то незнакомый, стоя рядом с Эрзой.</p><p>— Здорова, — сразу же ответила та лекарка, которая подгоняла Шаготту. — Судя по человеческой повязке, она является шиноби Листа. Закладок и ментальных воздействий нет. Злых намерений не обнаружено. Но… это лишь поверхностный анализ, вы это понимаете?</p><p>— Я услышал достаточно. Сними защитные чары.</p><p>И тут Эрзу ослепил яркий свет. Она даже не задумывалась, что всё это время провела в темноте, отрезанная от своего зрения. Вокруг все зашумело с новой силой, а нос почувствовал запах мяты и лимона. Фейри милосердные, что с ней произошло? Скарлетт снова попыталась встать, в этот раз попытка удалась.</p><p>Комната походила на больничную палату Конохи, только намного меньше и изящнее. Сама Эрза находилась на койке, еле помещаясь на ней. Стоило бы чуть пошевелить пальцами ноги — и пятка упала вниз. Эрза заметила и говоривших. Заметила и обомлела.</p><p>Её обступили иксиды. Пятеро иксидов, одна из которых была точной копией Шарли!</p><p>— Ша… — Скарлетт замолкла на полуслове. Нет, Шарли точно не могла быть здесь, значит не стоит обманывать себя и тешить напрасной надеждой. — Иксиды? Высшие?</p><p>— Ты довольно умна для людишки, — прищурился иксид с жёлтой шерсткой. Его голубые глаза смотрели на девушку с нескрываемым интересом. Среди прочих он отличался высоким ростом и длинным хвостом. Взгляд сразу привлекло родимое пятно в форме звезды на лбу бирюзового цвета. — Неужели раньше встречала наших собратьев?</p><p>— Длиннохвост, это не самое важное, — поджал губы его товарищ. Черные глаза и красный окрас придавали иксиду демонический вид. И уши причудливой изогнутой формы лишь подчеркивали это. Его голос был вкрадчивым и тихим, но что-то подсказывало: маленький котёнок был самым опасным из присутствующих. — Как свиток призыва попал в твои загребущие руки?</p><p>— Будь вежливым, Том, — мягко попросил последний из советников. Спокойный лиловый окрас радовал глаз, а доброжелательная аура расслабляла. В розовых глазах не было ничего, кроме уверенности и спокойствия. — Нет причин для волнения, вы в безопасности.</p><p>Пользуясь случаем, Эрза рассмотрела и девушек-иксидов.</p><p>Более взрослая и солидная на вид казалась невозмутимой. Зеленая шерсть и жёлтые глаза красиво гармонировали. На голове она носила желтую бандану с розовыми спиралями. Эрза не понимала, зачем.</p><p>Последняя из иксидов выглядела совсем крошечной, миниатюрной. Её белая шерстка выделялась среди ярких вырвиглазных цветов. Пушистый хвост беспокойно качался из стороны в сторону: кошечка явно нервничала. Она стояла ближе всех к Скарлетт, отчего-то вытянув лапку вперёд. Эрза видела маленькие коготки.</p><p>— Как я оказалась здесь? — спросила куноичи. — Что произошло со свитком?</p><p>Скарлетт очнулась совсем в другой одежде, поэтому имела право волноваться за судьбу ценного предмета. Ради его сохранности неизвестная разведчица отдала свою жизнь, сама Эрза была готова уничтожить свиток, чтобы тот не достался сектантам.</p><p>— Об этом мы и хотим поговорить, — сказал Длиннохвост, корча унылую рожицу. — Как наш Свиток Призыва оказался в том неприятном месте?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — честно сказала Скарлетт. — Моей задачей было помочь шиноби Конохи, подробностей я не знала. Произошедшее в убежище стало большим сюрпризом для меня.</p><p>— Понятное дело, — фыркнул Том. — Ничего не знает, не видела и не слышала. А ещё шиноби! Совсем измельчали, раз даже…</p><p>Эрза вспыхнула. Слышать такие слова от иксида, который стойко ассоциировался с родным миром, было больно и неприятно. Скарлетт не собиралась терпеть подобное отношение к себе.</p><p>— В первую очередь я волшебница Фиора, маг S-класса гильдии Фейри Тейл, — отчеканила она.</p><p>Миниатюрная иксид пораженно выдохнула и уставилась на суровую девушку, которая как никогда была достойна своего прозвища. Титания, королева фей, никому не позволено обращаться с ней в таком тоне.</p><p>— Земной край? — спросила Шаготта, выдав себя детским голосом. — Ты не из мира шиноби?</p><p>Только Аяме цыкнула на несдержанность иксида. Остальных больше интересовал ответ человека.</p><p>— Да, — призналась Эрза. — Я из другого мира.</p><p>Странно, но печать молчания не активировалась. Неужели на иксидов правила не действовали?</p><p>— Это многое объясняет, — сказал неизвестный иксид. Его никто не называл по имени, а раздавать клички Скарлетт не спешила. — Аяме, подготовь всё к выписке. Она больше не пациент, а наш почётный гость. Думаю, никому не нужно объяснять, что это значит. Шаготта, предупреди остальных.</p><p>Том, пытавшийся сказать что-то резкое, замолчал и таращился на Эрзу так, будто у неё выросла вторая голова. Длиннохвост игриво замурчал, новость явно пришлась ему по душе.</p><p>А сама Эрза? Она просто недоумевала, что происходит. И почему её плечо всё ещё жгло? Разве Аяме не сказала, что вылечила её?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Значит, в мире шиноби иксидов считают за призывных животных? — спросила Эрза.<p>— Именно, — подтвердил Длиннохвост. — Мы не можем покинуть наше измерение без договора с каким-либо шиноби. И перейти в другой мир, как ты догадалась, тоже. К сожалению, контракт с нами подписали немногие, их можно пересчитать по пальцам…</p><p>— Многопалого, — хихикнула Шаготта. — Это мой друг, у него очень много пальцев.</p><p>— Не важно, — подчеркнуто вежливо сказал Длиннохвост. — По сравнению с другими призывами наш считается утерянным, не удивлюсь, если о существовании иксидов уже забыли. Последним, кто сумел добраться до нас, была куноичи из Листа, Конохи. Это было давно, в твоём мире прошёл не один год, для нас же время пролетело намного быстрее.</p><p>— Маргаритка заключила контракт с Томом, — сразу наябедничала Шаготта. Иксид оказалась очень болтливой и любознательной. Человеческий мир завораживал её, а Скарлетт оказалась идеальным рассказчиком. — Он был таким счастливым, всё обещал показать другой мир всем нам. Маргаритка тоже этого хотела, но была слишком слаба, чтобы открыть проход для кого-то ещё.</p><p>— Получается, Том до сих пор может бывать в мире шиноби? — нахмурилась Эрза. Имя куноичи показалось ей знакомым. Где же она могла слышать его?</p><p>Шаготта уже не выглядела такой жизнерадостной.</p><p>— Нет. Маргаритка умерла много лет назад. Для Тома прошло десять лет, но с потерей он так и не смирился. И… в утрате Маргаритки винит людей. Он будет относиться к тебе настороженно, Эрза.</p><p>— Понятно, почему он такой хмурый и угрюмый. Но мне не понятно кое-что ещё. Я не заключала контракт с иксидами, почему… я оказалась здесь? Почему вы спасли меня?</p><p>Шаготта сразу пожала плечами и уставилась на Длиннохвоста. Было ясно, что молоденькой кошечке не доверили эту тайну, а сама она постеснялась или не захотела спрашивать. Вдруг человеческую девушку сразу же отправят назад? Нет, лучше было молчать и страдать от неуемного любопытства. Зато теперь, встретив поддержку Эрзы, иксид не сводила внимательного взгляда с невозмутимого собрата, даже выставила когти напоказ, намекая, что лучше бы советнику быть честным.</p><p>— Ты не заключала контракт? — притворно удивился Длиннохвост.</p><p>Его ложь была очевидна всем. Шаготта тихо зашипела, шерсть вздыбилась.</p><p>— Спокойнее, — во взгляде иксида блеснул металл. — На меня эти приёмы не сработают.</p><p>— Если бы кто-то подписал договор, об этом узнали все, — отчеканила Шаготта. Миниатюрная кошечка больше не казалась воплощением невинности и кавайности, от белошерстной фигуры исходила властная аура, которую нельзя было игнорировать. — Вы не могли скрыть появление прохода. Никто не мог. Я чувствую тебя, советник, чувствую твои намерения, мысли и страхи. Чувствую твоё притворство. Ты ведь не такой, как Хазл, как Аяме! Длиннохвост, ты мне как брат! Почему сейчас ты врешь и увиливаешь?!</p><p>Голос иксида дрожал, глаза заблестели. Шаготта была на грани истерики, из-за чего и Эрза, и Длиннохвост почувствовали себя виноватыми. Скарлетт с самого начала ассоциировала кошечку с Венди и была заинтересована в ней, советник же тоже негласно покровительствовал Шаготте, волновался и беспокоился о ней. Сейчас он явно разрывался между приказом свыше и собственными чувствами. Выбор дался ему нелегко.</p><p>— Я… не знаю, — наконец сказал иксид. — Никто не знает, не может понять. Судя по всему, кровь нашей гостьи попала внутрь свитка или он впитал её силу другим способом. В трудный момент, когда Эрза оказалась на грани смерти, свиток защитил её, переместив в наше измерение.</p><p>— Может дело в том, что я знаю других иксидов? — предположила Скарлетт. — Я была в другом мире, где иксидов считают высшей расой, ангелами. Точнее, считали… Мир потерял свою магию, и все волшебные создания теперь жители Земного Края. В моей гильдии состоят трое иксидов, одна из которых вылитая копия Шаготты. А с Хэппи я общалась с момента его рождения, мы напарники.</p><p>— Может тесная связь и была одной из причин, — подтвердил Длиннохвост. — Так или иначе свиток принял тебя, контракт подписан. Сейчас Том и Хазл убеждаются в этом, пока я развлекаю наших прелестных дам непринужденным разговором. Думаю, про вспышку Шаготты можно умолчать. Мы говорили исключительно про мир людей и наше измерение.</p><p>Шаготта смущенно покраснела и неловко кивнула.</p><p>— Так вы говорите, что все иксиды умеют летать? — поддержала светскую беседу Эрза, улыбнувшись краем рта.</p><p>— Помимо этого все мы мастера в гендзюцу, иллюзиях. У каждого есть свой особенный дар, — таким же хитрым тоном продолжил советник. — Я очень галантный и обходительный, что в наше время, увы, редкость.</p><p>Двери в комнату, где расположилась наша компания, открылись, впуская новых гостей. Том и, кажется все называли его так, Хазл. Вид у них был обеспокоенный.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Шаготта только на месте не пританцовывала, но волнение кошечки было видно невооруженным взглядом. Она хоть и присутствовала на торжественной церемонии, когда Эрзу представили другим иксидам, но до сих пор не могла поверить в происходящее. Куноичи не только смогла продержаться в их измерении достаточно долго, чтобы даже такие упертые коты, как Том, поняли её силу, но и подписала контракт! Иксиды вновь могли использовать проходы!<p>Многие вспоминали Маргаритку, сравнивали её с аловолосой девушкой. Скарлетт, безусловно, мало походила на пугливую скромницу с большими зелёными глазами. Её роскошные волосы не шли ни в какое сравнение с короткой стрижкой, что говорить про магическую силу или чакроканалы? Эрза сразу сумела договориться с несколькими иксидами, став желанной гостьей для многих.</p><p>Но в первую очередь волшебница предложила сотрудничать именно ей, Шаготте.</p><p>— Будь достойна своего народа, — пафосно сказал Хазл, видя волнение иксида.</p><p>Она же совсем ещё дитё! Помощница, которая только и может, что намерения чувствовать да иллюзии распознавать. Титания же совсем на другом уровне, так почему её выбор пал на такую неумеху?</p><p>Все собрались на крыше замка измерения иксидов. Как все знали, здесь было лучшее место для перехода. Эрза ещё не могла долго находиться в их измерении, пришла пора возвращаться домой. Для этой благородной цели советники выбрали ту же Шаготту. Пришло время ей расправить свои крылья и показать, что не зря Аяме и Длиннохвост возились с ней.</p><p>Скарлетт все ещё разговаривала с Длиннохвостом, явно найдя общий язык с иксидом. Тот многое слышал про другие миры, знал и Эдолас, и Земной Край. Скарлетт не теряла надежду, что проход существует. Если иксиды существовали в трёх, даже четырех мирах и могли путешествовать между ними, то почему она не сможет найти проход в свой земной мир? Советник обещал подумать над этим вопросом. И стимул был весомым. В измерении не было бы иксида, который не мечтал попасть в другой мир. Куноичи же могла обеспечить перемещение даже такому могущественному иксиду, как советник. Да, такое звание давали не за красивые пятна. И Длиннохвост, и Эрза выглядели одинаково сосредоточенными и настороженными. Осталось слишком мало времени, чтобы хорошо всё обсудить.</p><p>Том с угрюмым выражением лица стоял вдали от всех, смотря на Шаготту с затаённой болью. Он не мог дождаться того момента, когда куноичи покинет их измерение.</p><p>— Пора, — торжественно провозгласил Хазл.</p><p>Все встрепенулись и подтянулись к нему. Иксид поднял лапку вверх и указал на грозовую тучу, которая до боли в сердце напомнила Аниму.</p><p>— Шаготта, Эрза, — обратился он, — вас ждёт сложный путь. Я верю, что у вас получится найти проход в мир шиноби. Помните, что отныне вы не просто напарники, а одно целое. Ближе, чем кто-либо другой. Такое перемещение здорово сближает, открывает новое в ваших душах. Уж я это знаю, можете поверить.</p><p>Том отвернулся.</p><p>Шаготта активировала свои крылья: белоснежные, широкие. Схватив Эрзу, иксид легко поднялась в воздух. Они переглянулись друг с другом и синхронно помахали на прощание. Затем Шаготта начала набирать высоту, приближаясь к туче. Вслед за черным облаком находились и другие. Только объединение душ могло открыть проход, выпустив иксида и человека в другой мир.</p><p>И тот момент, когда они прорвались, все миры содрогнулись, почувствовав необычайную мощь. Небывалую силу, которая коснулась каждого.</p><p>И изменила всё.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Учиха Саске отомстил за свою клан, убив Шимуру Данзо. На миг ему показалось, что кто-то помог, придал силы и решимости. Но это не помешало отступнику чувствовать себя дохлым тараканом.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Далеко в Конохе Сенджу Цунаде открыла глаза, чувствуя небывалую легкость в своём теле. Шизуне сразу же высказала всё, что думает про безответственность Хокаге, но затем просто обняла вторую мать. Ками знают, как же она переживала за неё! И, кажется, Цунаде тоже чувствовала нечто подобное.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тем временем Харуно Сакура и преследовавшие её Хатаке Какаши вместе с Узумаки Наруто почувствовали знакомую чакру. Они были на верном пути, скоро седьмая команда снова соберётся вместе. Но чем закончится эта встреча?<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>А под банданой Конохи засияла метка Фейри Тейл, наполняя сердце Эрзы Скарлетт безграничным счастьем.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Возвращение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Несмотря на внешнюю беззащитность и легкомыслие, Шаготта была выносливой и сильной. Она без всяких жалоб и нытья преодолела проход, остававшийся запечатанным почти десять лет. Это было сложно даже для Эрзы, которая почувствовала сильный упадок сил как магических, так и физических. Иксид же продолжила путь, старательно маша крыльями. В первые секунды своего пребывания в мире шиноби она не смогла сдержать восторженного вопля, сопровождавшегося лихой петлей в воздухе. Однако Шаготта быстро оправилась и снова приняла делано-равнодушный вид. Было понятно, что иксид всеми силами старается оправдать ожидания человеческой девушки, которая среди остальных выбрала именно её.</p><p>Эрза могла бы воспользоваться крылатыми доспехами, но мягкие кошачьи лапки слишком сильно напоминали балагура Хэппи, а вместе с ним и гильдию. Скарлетт пообещала себе, что это последняя слабость. Мир шиноби слишком коварен и жесток, стоит вновь спрятать сердце за стальной броней, а душу под ледяной маской. Но это позже, а сейчас Коноха далеко, ничто не мешает волшебнице наслаждаться полетом.</p><p>Шаготта умела и любила летать, она бережно относилась к своей напарнице, не давая ей упасть. Медленное и неспешное планирование над деревнями и дорогами здорово прочищало мозги не только людям, но и исксидам.</p><p>Им понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы наладить хорошую связь друг с другом. Сказывался постоянный обмен чакрой и доброжелательное отношение. Эрза и Шаготта считали себя если не подругами, так сестрами, наплевав на анатомические различия. Беззаботная кошка воплощала в себе самые яркие черты друзей из родного мира, а суровая Титания оказалась большим ребёнком, чем сама иксид. После этого осознания исчезли последние барьеры, пало недопонимание.</p><p>Стоило Шаготте чуть сильнее сжать лапки, как Эрза бесцеремонно объявляла привал. Отдых был необходим, что бы там не пытались возражать некоторые упертые личности.</p><p>Стоило Эрзе нахмуриться, как Шаготта набирала высоту. Скарлетт имела дурную привычку накручивать себя по пустякам, которая, увы, лечилась лишь одним действенным методом.</p><p>— АААААААА! — во весь голос кричала Эрза, пугая пролетающих мимо птиц.</p><p>Что сказать, Шаготта умело притворялась паинькой, скрывая азартную натуру. Таких воздушных трюков даже Гажил не решался выписывать, что уже говорить про Нацу или Венди. Эрза не раз хвалила такие пике и штопоры, самостоятельно предлагая идеи для новых воздушных финтов. И куда пропала депрессия?</p><p>Да, они понимали друг друга просто отлично, даром что прошло несколько дней.</p><p>Эрза не хочет вспоминать Коноху, этот гадюшник притворства и обмана, не хочет возвращаться и лгать, скрывать себя. Скарлетт понимает, что это необходимо, но сердцу не прикажешь. Сколько бы Шаготта не кружила над одним местом, грядущее не изменить. Рано или поздно они вернутся в скрытую деревню, где бывшую волшебницу вновь заставят работать во имя Хокаге.</p><p>Шаготта чувствует перемены в настроении своей напарницы и набирает скорость, вовлекая Эрзу в новую гонку. Ветер не успевает за быстрой парочкой, облака не могут увернуться, следом за странной компанией тянется ало-белый след…</p><p>Иксид и человек петляют в небесах, падают вниз и взлетают вверх. Мимо них проносятся луга и долины, слышится вдалеке рев и стрекот техник. Кажется, кто-то кричал «даттебайо», но очередная петля снова прогоняет дурные мысли.</p><p>Остается только она — скорость. Безбашенная, безумная — под стать духу озорной Феи.</p><p>Эрза поддается порыву, позволяет унести себя от реальных проблем, забывается и упивается мнимой свободой. Она настолько теряется во времени и пространстве, что, кажется, видит порталы Эдоласа. Скарлетт тянет руку, но магическая воронка исчезает быстрее, чем выступившие слёзы.</p><p>Шаготта крепче сжимает свои лапки, поддерживая Эрзу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ничто не длится вечно. Увидев на горизонте гору с лицами Хокаге, Эрза почувствовала, как что-то невидимое схватило её за горло. Сразу вспомнились угрозы Данзо и отстраненный взгляд Сакуры. Пожалуй, возвращению куноичи обрадуется только Наруто, увидевший в ней свою семью. Только Узумаки она была лишь по документам. Путешествие в мир иксидов что-то изменило в зачерствевшей душе, почти невесомо толкнув заснувшую волшебницу. Титания, Королева Фей, позорно сбежала, скрывшись до лучших времен. Но призывные коты (не)кстати напомнили о настоящем доме, месте, к которому Скарлетт рвалась всей сущностью.<p>Шаготта почувствовала грусть подруги и заложила лихой вираж, от которого волосы беспощадно расстрепались, а в ушах заложило от набранной скорости. Эрзе сразу стало не до хандры. Такие воздушные трюки только казались простыми. На самом деле требовалось полное взаимопонимание как летуна, так и пассажира. Нечего и думать, что иксид справится одна. Применять крылатый доспех отчего-то не хотелось.</p><p>— Это и есть Коноха? — тихо спросила Шаготта, выровняв полет. Подруги пролетали над бывшим кратером, которые за время миссии Эрзы оброс растительностью и домами. Сейчас нельзя было и подумать о том, что совсем недавно деревню полностью разрушили вторженцы.</p><p>— Да, это она, — сказала Скарлетт, подавив острое желание плюнуть на землю. — Гадюшник во всей красе. Святая фейри, от совета столько проблем не было, как от Данзо и его крыс подколодных!</p><p>— Наверняка здесь есть что-то хорошее, — наивно заявила иксид, начиная снижение. Впрочем, особой уверенности в её голосе не было.</p><p>— Оптимизм Наруто явно не справляется, — не согласилась девушка. — Но вариантов у меня не так уж и много. Коноха — стабильное место, которое хотя бы немного помогло мне найти дорогу домой. Я не могу вываливать на Наруто свою обиду на, в принципе, правильные обвинения. Это слишком по-свински. А я… волшебница своей гильдии. На мнение всяких там Данзо мне плевать!</p><p>— Отличный настрой, — искренне улыбнулась Шаготта. — Кажется, нас наконец заметили. Уаа, как же я волнуюсь!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Если Изумо и Котецу удивились появлению иксида, то ничего не сказали. Вспомнив разных чудиков, которые то и дело встречались ей в Конохе, Эрза хмыкнула, поражаясь терпению привратников. Что фиолетоволосая дамочка с приличным бюстом, что странный мужчина в неприличном костюме вызывали у неё стабильное желание показать деревне гневную Титанию. Вспомнились веселые времена, когда она ещё маленькой девчонкой гоняла полуголого Грея и шумного Нацу. Нечего своим внешним видом и безграмотностью позорить гильдию! Ох, как же она соскучилась по своим друзьям!<p>— Бака, Эрза вернулась, чего встал посреди улицы?</p><p>— Сакура-чан, эта шутка совсем не смешная, даттебаё!</p><p>Услышав знакомые голоса, Скарлетт чуть улыбнулась. Вид Сакуры, которая чуть ли не за ухо тянула за собой непривычно хмурого Узумаки, непонятным образом успокоил Эрзу. стало понятно, что и после перестройки деревня не утратила сумасшедший дух, напоминающий привычный дурдом в Магнолии.</p><p>— Эрза-чан, а ты часом не глюк? — подозрительно спросил Наруто, прищурившись и задрав голову. Со стороны его поведение напоминало не самые привычные повадки Ичии из Голубого Пегаса и вызывало вполне закономерную реакцию.</p><p>Потирая две свежие шишки, Узумаки что-то бормотал про сговорившихся подруг, которые солидарно переглянулись, многообещающе хрустя кулаками. Ученичество у Цунаде не прошло зря, оставив на характере каждой куноичи свои следы.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Компания бесцеремонно заняла пустующую лавочку неподалеку от Резиденции Хокаге. И Сакура, и Наруто были рады возвращению Эрзы. Скарлетт почувствовала странное довольство после того, как убедилась, что странная хмурость Наруто вызвана неприятным инцидентом с Цунаде, а не кознями Данзо. Но объяснить причину молчаливой обиды было намного сложнее. Разговор явно не клеился, несмотря на попытки девушек хоть как-то объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию.<p>Весельчак Наруто, душа компании, буквально фонил своей обидой, но умудрялся делать вид, что всё нормально. Сакура недовольно поджимала губы, но пересечь явно детское поведение никак не пыталась. Эрза же, подметив затаенную грусть и в зелёных глазах, лезть в чужие заморочки не собиралась.</p><p>— Значит кто-то отравил саму Цунаде?</p><p>— Отравителя так и не нашли, но несколько дней назад сенсей выздоровела, будто яд был пустяком. Ни Шизуне, ни я не смогли ничего сделать, — разочарованно сказала Сакура без особого запала, — только поддерживать стабильное состояние в ожидании чуда.</p><p>Притаившаяся Шаготта блеснула глазами. Иксид подумала, что открытие запечатанного прохода могло отразиться не только на её подруге, но и на всех шиноби этого мира. Всё же измерения связана между собой. И гибель даже самого отдаленного мирка отражается на остальных.</p><p>Эрза заметила пантомиму подруги, но остальные шиноби нет. Иксид умела скрывать своё присутствие от других. Даже привратники не заметили её, списав белые крылья за спиной «Узумаки» на очередную технику.</p><p>— А не Данзо ли это часом?</p><p>— Даже если это и так, нам этого не узнать, — после странной паузы сказала Харуно. Не дожидаясь встречного вопроса, девушка приглушенно добавила: — Его убили. На Саммите Каге Шимура Данзо был убит. Свои тайны он забрал с собой. Цунаде очнулась примерно в то же время, поэтому эти события могут быть связаны. Но доказательств слишком мало.</p><p>Наруто дернулся, но комментировать не стал.</p><p>— Да, достаточно и того, что одним параноиком меньше, — нарочисто весело сказала Эрза. — Он выглядел неприятным типом, пытался угрожать не только мне, но и моим близким. Это подло.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, смерть Данзо была слишком удачным стечением обстоятельств. Подозрительно удачливым для девушки с красными волосами, которая совсем не чувствовала темного облака, нависшего над Конохой. Над её друзьями, оставив в глазах Сакуры боль, а на лице Наруто печаль вперемешку со злобой.</p><p>Облака, которое плакало кровавыми слезами.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Эрза-чан, нам нужно поговорить.<p>Приятный женский голос был не знаком Скарлетт, но, встретившись с пустым взглядом, девушка тотчас опознала незнакомку. Хьюга. И, вспомнив рассказы Наруто, можно предположить, что синеволосая красавица, напомнившая своей отстраненностью девушку из Фантом Лорда, это химе клана сенсоров. Хината Хьюга.</p><p>— Рада встрече… Хьюга-сан, — ответила Эрза, не торопясь показывать свои знания.</p><p>— Хината, — печально улыбнувшись, представилась куноичи. — Я видела вашу встречу с Наруто-куном. Эрза-сан, вы ведь не слышали о произошедшем на Саммите Каге. И явно не понимали, почему Наруто-кун изменился.</p><p>Скарлетт отрывисто кивнула, соглашаясь с этим. Поникший Узумаки — самое отвратительное зрелище, которое вызываало напряжение и готовность к бою. Девушка даже подумала, что кто-то наложил неумелое хенге, но подозрения не подтвердились.</p><p>— На Саммите Каге был поднят вопрос об организации Акацки, но переговоры сорвали прежде, чем Каге пришли к согласию. Наруто-кун был там вместе с Сакурой, Ямато-сенсеем и Саем. Он до сих пор не может смириться с выбором шиноби, который сделал это. С шиноби, которого считают предателем, заслуживающего смертной казни, — Хината вздохнула, будто пыталась набраться сил. Хьюге было тяжело говорить о бывшем однокласснике, рассказывать о чужой ненависти и тьме, поглотившей последнего выжившего из проклятого клана. — Нукенин из Конохи, бывший член седьмой команды, Учиха Саске. Он вернулся. Вернулся и почти убил Сакуру на глазах у Наруто-куна. Ещё и Эрза-сан исчезла…</p><p>— Учиха Саске, — повторила чужое имя Эрза. — Хината-сан, кто он?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Кошмары</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Черные вороны пугливо разлетелись в стороны, стоило Саске сделать первый шаг.</p><p>После убийства Итачи ни одна из птиц не приблизилась к последнему Учиха. Ни одна. Отчасти это радовало, ведь вороны — призыв не только Итачи, но и Шисуи — давно ассоциировались с резней клана. Черные птицы, предвестники смерти и насилия, молча пялились в сторону сначала ребенка, затем подростка. Собственное подсознание пугало, заставляя сердце биться быстрее, усиливало жажду силы. К своим семнадцати годам, забрав множество чужих жизней, он, наконец, смог переступить через детский страх.</p><p>Саске прекрасно осознавал, что происходящее сейчас — не более, чем сон. Очередной кошмар, обретший новую форму после убийства Данзо. Бывший старейшина Конохи своей болтовню здорово выбесил последнего Учиху, перевернул привычный мир. Поверить в то, что старший брат никогда не был предателем было слишком сложно. Саске почти всю сознательную жизнь провел наедине с удушающей ненавистью, которая заполонила душу. Он не мог иначе. Не мог сейчас признать, что был слеп и совершил непростительную ошибку, убив Итачи. Не сейчас.</p><p>Учиха проводил последнюю ворону нечитаемым взглядом и только тогда продолжил свою дорогу. Понимание нереальности происходящего могло сильно помочь мстителю. Одна из особых техник Орочимару позволяла считать основные воспоминания своей жертвы перед её смертью. Саске из-за какой-то особенности своего сознания толком и не овладел этим дзюцу, но сегодня, вопреки здравому смыслу и всем ожиданиям, оно сработало.</p><p>Шимура Данзо умер, оставив свою память тому, кого считал досадной помехой и слепым мстителем. Какая жалость, ведь теперь Саске мог лучше разобраться в происходящем. Что и говорить, понимание скрытых мотивов здорово бы облегчило планируемое убийство остальных старейшин. Осталось только отделить выверты сознания от реальных фактов и тогда… тогда его никто не остановит!</p><p>Учиха оскалился, чудом сдержав злодейский смех. Эта техника действительно превосходила самые смелые ожидания! Тот факт, что разрушенный квартал клан исчез, уступив место полю под полной луной, доказывал успешную активацию дзюцу. Сейчас Саске неспешно ходил по остаткам памяти почившего недо-Хокаге, с хозяйской ленцой изучая то, что осталось от Данзо.</p><p>Что же заботило его перед смертью? О чём он думал, чувствуя приближение Шинигами?</p><p>Лунный свет засиял ярче, отчего Саске невольно прикрыл глаза. Когда он снова увидел ночное поле, то сразу заметил изменившиеся детали. Под полной луной неспешно танцевала девушка в белом платье. Её босые ноги наступали на кровавые цветы, и те бледнели, сливаясь по цвету не то с тканью, не то с луной. Девушка же совсем не замечала Учиху. Она плавно двигалась под сиянием луны. То ли иллюзия, то ли игра света, но Учиха показалось, что у незнакомки за спиной распростерты крылья. Белоснежные, как и весь мир вокруг. Сильные, способные поднять её к самому небу и даже дальше. Унести невинную красавицу, забирающую ненависть прогнившего мира.</p><p>Да. Саске давно понял, что алые цветы — гибрид ликориса и камелий — отражение его боли, ненависти к себе и миру, пролитая кровь клана, которая навсегда останется с ним.</p><p>Девушка же, одно из воспоминаний Данзо, забирала кровь. С каждым новым шагом её тусклые волосы наливались цветом. Густая копна прикрыла беззащитную спину. Учиха почувствовал, как его тянет к аловолосой красавице. Она напоминала ему кого-то, чьё лицо давно стерлось из памяти, оставив одно из немногих приятных воспоминаний.</p><p>Девушка подняла руки к луне, будто молила о чём-то.</p><p>На лунном свету блеснули тонкие цепи, сковавшие запястья.</p><p>По мелькнувшему подбородку скатилась слеза.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эрза схватила знакомый свиток с призывом из окровавленных рук и побежала. Девушка не понимала, что происходит, но чувство смертельной опасности подстегивало её, не позволяя замедлиться ни на секунду. Запутанное убежище было полно врагов, которые только и ждали удачного момента, чтобы убить волшебницу. Магия почему-то не отвечала на зов Титании, но безоружной Скарлетт себя совсем не чувствовала.<p>Страх? Да, но не за свою жизнь, а за судьбы тех, кто был неотрывно связан со свитком. Иксиды, тонкая нить, связывающая волшебницу с Фиором, доверились ей. И подвести их нельзя.</p><p>Азарт? Убегать вечно нельзя. Рано или поздно придётся принять бой с шиноби. Люди из своего-чужого мира, живущие войной. Живущие чужими смертями.</p><p>Преграду на своём пути Эрза заметила ещё до того, как туман окончательно принял облик Данзо. Волшебница только крепче прижала увесистый свиток к груди и зарычала. Глухо, как загнанный в угол зверь. Её глаза потемнели. Туман не мог быть достойным врагом, но бестелесного шиноби ждала незавидная участь. Уроки Цунаде не прошли даром. Скарлетт безжалостно вбила Шимуру в каменный пол, выпуская все накопленные негативные эмоции.</p><p>Она устала. Устала бояться тени, устала ждать удара в спину, устала искать везде второе дно и подозревать друзей во лжи. Сейчас же, снова оказавшись в логове сектантов и оставив позади свой главный кошмар, Эрза даже воодушевилась. Ненамного, но проделанный путь и дальнейшая дорога уже не казались бесконечными. Напротив, Скарлетт четко поняла, что дойдет до конца. Она найдёт выход, и неважно, что придется вынести по пути.</p><p>Она, чёрт возьми, волшебница из Фейри Тейл! А это не пустые слова!</p><p>Шипящих змей остановил молниеносный взмах откликнувшегося меча. Волшебница засияла, призвав броню. Откликнулось почему-то белое платье, но и это лучше, чем форма джонина. Простая белая ткань была приветом из прошлого, подарком Мираджейн, который Скарлетт берегла несколько лет.</p><p>На миг ей даже показалось, что по каменному коридору она бежит не одна, а вместе со своими друзьями. Нацу, Грей, Мира, Люси, Лексус — иллюзорные волшебники улыбались и тянули руки к подруге, передавая той свои силы. Эрза же отчаянно расчищала себе путь, не замечая, что разрубленные змеи не оставляют крови, а просто рассыпаются пылью.</p><p>Титания танцевала с бесчисленным количеством врагов, полностью слившись со своим мечом. Она не думала о смерти, она отдалась битве, смеясь в лицо опасности. А то, что змеи были ядовиты, Скарлетт знала наверняка. Только ни одна шипящая тварь не достала волшебницу, обратившись пылью раньше.</p><p>Неожиданный свет ослепил Эрзу. Это… выход?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Полная луна заняла буквально всё небо, осветила всю землю едва ли не лучше солнца. Под её сиянием кратер Конохи выглядел едва ли не более четко, чем в реальности. И две фигуры, стоящие по разные стороны, сразу привлекли внимание друг друга.<p>Саске только слышал о разрушенной деревне.</p><p>Эрза только слышала о мстителе.</p><p>Но это не остановило его/её.</p><p>Взгляд блуждает по чужому телу. Опытный боец сразу подмечает детали, находит им объяснение. А тени, вьющиеся за спиной приковывают внимание, не позволяют утонуть в темных глазах.</p><p>Призрак самурая преисполнен скорби. Его глаза сухи, но только слепец не заметит боли, затаившейся в душе. Надломленный, отчаявшийся, погрязший в своей цели. Недостижимой, но захватившей разум.</p><p>Они похожи до дрожи по всему телу.</p><p>Эрза жадно всматривается в бледное лицо, видя не внешнюю оболочку, а суть. Она видит душу Учиха, его человечность, закрытую сотней печатей. Она видит настоящего Саске, даже если происходящее и сон. Это зрелище очаровывает, накрепко врезаясь в память.</p><p>Саске не может оторвать взгляда от чужих глаз. Едва заметные зрачки затягивают в чужой мир, отдаваясь и обидой, и болью, и желанием защитить. Он никогда не был рабом, но сейчас кажется, что не Скарлетт, а Учиха поднял восстание в надежде защитить друзей. Чужая беззащитность, скрытая толстой броней поражает, заседает где-то в голове, чтобы настигнуть его в реальности.</p><p>— Кто ты?</p><p>Два голоса слились в один, и эхо разнесло вопрос по всему кратеру, вознося отголоски к самому небу. К самой Луне.</p><p>Они ждут и боятся ответа.</p><p>Но когда перед глазами оказывается знакомый потолок убежища/квартиры, ни один не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха.</p><p>Слабая связь, соединившая два сердца, не позволит им отмахнуться от кошмара. Заставит мучиться от бессонницы и щемящего чувства. Тоски, наверное.</p><p>
  <s>А может любви.</s>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Война</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Помня рассказ Хинаты и общее мнение о Саске, Эрза не спешила рассказывать кому-то о своём сне. Проснувшись с участившимся сердцебиением, девушка ещё долго не могла понять, что же произошло на самом деле. Перед глазами ещё долгое время замерли улыбающиеся друзья. Чтобы избавиться от лишних мыслей, которые только раздирали едва затянувшиеся шрамы на душе, Скарлетт неоднократно подставляла лицо под кран с ледяной водой. Кошмар был почти забыт, но бледное лицо нукенина, который идеально подходил под описание бывшего напарника Наруто и Сакуры, не желало исчезать из памяти. Следующие несколько дней девушка никак не могла отвлечься от позорных мыслей.</p><p>Титания, ученица Цунаде, куноичи, в конце-концов, каждую свободную минуту думала о черноволосом парне. Чуть ли не впервые за все время пребывания в другом мире Эрза не пыталась подобрать аналог. Учиха был Учихой, вот и все. Если Сакура хотя бы отдаленно напоминала Миру, а Наруто — Нацу, то Саске из сна с первой секунды поразил Скарлетт. Она видела его взгляд (взгляд загнанного зверя, скалящего клыки на любую, даже фантомную угрозу), почувствовала родство душ. С самого первого предательства Джерара Эрза запрещала себе даже смотреть на парней иначе, чем на товарищей. Но стоило признаться хотя бы себе самой, сейчас она была как никогда близка к нарушению собственных границ.</p><p>Можно ли было полюбить придуманный образ, фантазию из сна? Любовь не любовь, а Эрза уже получила сочувствующие взгляды от Хинаты, солидарное хмыканье Сакуры и непонимающие вопросы Наруто. Ещё и Сай, новый знакомый, вздумал подколоть вторую Узумаки. Последующая гонка с избиением негодника помогла спустить пар и (очень кстати!) подкинула неплохую идею, как же очистить сознание и перестать грезить о запретном.</p><p>Он — жестокий нукенин, братоубийца и редкостный засранец. А трогательный момент из сна никак не мог быть связан с реальностью. К тому же, мало ли в мире темноглазых брюнетов? Ха! Наверняка фантазия Скарлетт никак не связана с тем, как Саске выглядит сейчас.</p><p>К себе в квартиру Эрза вернулась донельзя смущенная, но полная решимости. Норму миссий ранга D она выполнила на неделю вперёд и (не при помощи скоростного доспеха) даже несколько С. В офисе Хокаге никто не стал комментировать странное рвение обычно молчаливой куноичи. Коноха переживала не лучшее время, следовало показать, что учиненный Пейном разгром не отразился на общем положении вещей и деревня не потеряла статус Великой.</p><p>И Эрза знала, что ей следует делать.</p><p>Шаготта самостоятельно что-то искала в Конохе, поэтому результат зависел исключительно от стараний самой Скарлетт. Хотя сейчас её следовало назвать настоящей Узумаки.</p><p>Эрза решила вплотную заняться фуиндзюцу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Свиток Нагато и Конан оказался хорошим подспорьем, но Эрза была страшно горда собой. Она не жалела потраченного времени, ведь смогла переделать заклинания под мир шиноби, создав новые, нестандартные печати. Ещё куноичи сумела расшифровать сведения о Цепях Чакры, которые ранее не понял ни Наруто, ни она сама. Проникнув в своё подсознание (очередная техника, доведённая до ума), Скарлетт отработала все свои приёмы и была жутко горда своими достижениями. Девушке не терпелось показать свои наработки Наруто, который, между прочим, обещал подтянуть её фуиндзюцу.<p>И кто кого обучать собрался?</p><p>Техники запечатывания оказались настоящим сокровищем. Их предназначение донельзя подходило стилю бою Эрзы, использовавшей схожее заклинание. Но теперь её магия призыва оружия стала более сильной и опасной. Наработки, связанные с бытовыми нуждами, также должны были найти отклик у Наруто, который давно переделал своё жилище. Только его системы печатей были довольно нестабильными.</p><p>Эрзе казалось, что с незначительными изменениями дела у названного брата пойдут намного лучше. Узумаки был талантлив, но ему не хватало терпения и желания переделывать то, что уже работало. И что, что на соплях? Работало ведь!</p><p>Ещё на подходе к дому Наруто девушка поняла, что Узумаки куда-то свалил. Теперь она видела фуин-ловушки, которые защищали вход. Может пошёл наедаться раменом? Или его утащил на тренировки тот странный человек, Ямато?</p><p>Но не успела Скарлетт дойти до квартиры, как на пути оказался анбушник в маске.</p><p>— Узумаки Эрза, вас вызывает Хокаге-сама! — бодро отрапортовал шиноби и замер, ожидая реакции.</p><p>Почетный конвой, да? Девушка только хмыкнула и развернулась в обратную сторону. Конечно, хотелось сначала поддразнить названного брата, но Цунаде тоже должна была увидеть новые техники. Даже интересно, что она скажет.</p><p>И лучше бы проницательной куноичи не догадаться, из-за чего на самом деле волшебница из другого мира начала так старательно учиться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Цунаде только хмыкнула, на удивление быстро разобравшись в писанине Эрза. Казалось, что Хокаге ничуть не впечатлила проделанная работа и проявленная инициатива. Но Скарлетт заметила одобрение в чужих глазах. Сенсей была скупа на эмоции, особенно в последние дни, перед злосчастной миссией, закончившейся порталом в мир иксидов. Волшебница и не рассчитывала на бурное проявление эмоций, но почти полный игнор лучше чего-либо показывал, что назревает крупная передряга.<p>Цунаде пристально посмотрела на свою ученицу, которая гордо держалась, будто училась на шиноби много лет. Но Сенджу лучше других знала, что эта Узумаки была совсем не такой сильной, какой старалась казаться.</p><p>Эрза упорно прятала свои слабости под толстую броню, выставляя в ответ шипы ледяного равнодушия. Глупая девчонка считала, что справится со всем сама, и даже не пыталась довериться кому-то из местных шиноби. Да, она считала Наруто названным братом, но при этом ненавязчиво проводила черту. Тонкая грань отделяла настоящую Эрзу от сурового мира. Была ли волшебница такой же в своем мире? Или её характер изменился непосредственно перед ожиданием скорой смерти?</p><p>— Ты проделала большую работу, — Хокаге начала разговор издалека. Она не хотела сообщать то, что должна была, особенно Эрзе. Цунаде выросла в кровавом мире шиноби, но Скарлетт была намного наивнее и уязвимее самых младших куноичи. — Эти техники помогут Конохе. Я рада, что ты не относишься к наследию Узумаки как к мусору.</p><p>«Наследию Нагато и Конан», — поправила в мыслях Эрза. Она до сих пор помнила безграничное уважение, которое испытывала к основателям Акацки местная Эрза.</p><p>— Ты показала себя шиноби, который достоин доверия Хокаге. Сильным шиноби, которому можно поручить самые разные миссии.</p><p>Начиная от уборки улиц и заканчивая разгромом целого города. Эрза постаралась сделать вид, что не понимает, о чем говорила Цунаде, но ту явно смешили первые промахи пришлой волшебницы. Ладно, пускай забавляется. Это намного лучше, чем отчаяние, когда Скарлетт только зашла в кабинет.</p><p>— Твоя ситуация особая. Ты… заслуживаешь знать все. Акацки и присоединившийся к ним отряд Учиха Саске объявили войну Великим Деревням. Они хотят забрать Наруто.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>